Academic Success
by Butterfly Harvester
Summary: Follow Abigail Spears as she tries to graduate from the Shinigami Academy and become a fully fledged Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Academic Success_

_Summary: Follow Abigail Spears as she tries to graduate from the Shinigami Academy and become a fully fledged Shinigami._

_Yes, this is a companion piece to my other Kuro fic, First Cut. I have finally seen The Tales of Will the Shinigami with subs, so some things have changed of course since that fic. I do not know how or if reapers have kids but let's say for all intents and purposes they're just like humans. _

_I so desperately wanted to name her Akane after I found out it means deep red. But I felt her sensible parents would not name her that so another female reaper in training gets that name._

_I do not know how long this will be but I hope it's as fun to write as First Cut, and that everyone is in character._

Chapter 1

Sunlight poured through the high windows of the Shinigami Academy, lighting the heads of those nearest the windows. One of those students happened to be Abigail Spears. She brushed a strand of her dark hair from her face as she continued to take notes, trying her best to listen to what her teacher was saying.

She ignored her glasses as they slid down her nose, coming to rest on the end of her nose. Her eyesight was nowhere near as horrible as her father's so it did not bother her. Though she was more than ready to turn in the simple glasses and get her own customized pair.

With a sigh, she realized how heavy their workload had become. Of course, the class was close to their final exam, so it did make sense even if it did not make her happy. They had several papers due within the week and it was only Monday.

Abigail was thankful it was her last class of the day, but of course she also felt that the last ten minutes of class would drag on forever. She tried to be diligent with her note taking, but her mind began to stray.

The sounds of her fellow students pushing back their chairs, gathering their things, and heading to the door brought her back to full attention. Slowly Abigail began to collect her books and notes. She joined her classmates as they gathered at the door. She was trying hard to avoid Akane Lockley, someone whom she had been butting heads with since they first met.

Akane stood just outside the door along with a small group of her friends. She was talking animatedly, shaking her head and letting her long ponytail snake out behind her. She turned, catching Abigail's eye as she tried to slip out of the door unnoticed. Akane smirked but said nothing, her attention going back to her little group.

Abigail breathed a sigh of relief as she held her books to her chest and hurried out the doors. Once outside in the sunlight, she paused. Should she head home and use the peace and quiet to study? Or should she go to her father's office? It had been one of her favorite places to be for as long as she could remember. The only downside was that it was nowhere near as quiet as the apartment she lived in with her parents, especially when Grell Sutcliff decided to burst in.

With a giggle, Abigail decided to go home. She would only have to wait a few hours for her parents to arrive. She was ignored as she walked home, something she was thankful for. She found it a little awkward to converse with humans, knowing one day she could very well collect their soul. When she had expressed that concern with her parents one afternoon, her father had told her she would grow used to it with time.

She still did not know whether that would become true or not.

Once she reached their apartment, she slammed the door shut and kicked her shoes off. After locking the door she made her way down the hall to her room. Her books found themselves dropped on the floor and into a heap as her jacket was removed and tossed on the bed. Abigail then settled herself on the floor by her books and started to review her notes.

Time flew by quickly, so quickly in fact that Abigail did not realize how late it had become until she heard her father speak.

"I still don't see how you do that."

Abigail looked up from her spot on the floor. She smiled and said, "I'm more comfortable on the floor, really."

William raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you plan on doing that once you become a fully fledged Shinigami?"

"Yes," Abigail replied, her tone only half kidding. She stifled a laugh at the expression on William's face as she got to her feet and stretched. "I feel so cramped at a desk," she added. "Where's Mom?"

"She has some work to finish."

"Ooh." Neither of her parents liked working overtime. She sighed and said, "I guess that means Mom will be in a mood tonight."

"Not really. If she was working with Grell, then she would be in a mood."

Abigail laughed, despite knowing how serious her father was. Her parents were no big fans of Grell Sutcliff and made that fact known. Abigail did not mind the redheaded reaper so much, despite the fact that he only seemed to refer to her as "Will's little twin".

She knew why he called her that of course. She had heard many times over the years that she looked just like William, only in miniature. Her hair was the exact shade of his, their faces were the same shape and even their noses were the same. Her hair, though, was straight and just barely shimmed against her jaw while his was neatly combed back. William also stood several inches taller than Abigail.

Abigail sank down on her bed and glanced up at William. "Are the classes supposed to be this rough at this point?" she asked him.

William joined her on her bed, leaning his death scythe against the wall. "Sorry," he told her as she leaned her head against his arm, "they only get worse between now and your final exam." Abigail groaned with annoyance. "Don't fret Abigail, you'll do fine. Right now you have done better than I did at this point."

Abigail looked up at him in surprise. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," her mother smiled from the door. Abigail did not hear her come home either and did not know how long she had stood there for but was pleased to see her nonetheless. Annabelle winked at William and said, "From what Grell told me, your father only managed straight Bs at the time of his final exam."

When Abigail shot him a questioning glance, William nodded in confirmation. "I would have expected you to get straight As." She smiled as she continued to lean against his arm. Some of her worries and stress about the academy seemed to melt away while others continued to rise to the surface.

That moment would have been perfect to tell her parents about Akane, but Abigail chose not to tell them. She would not worry them with a trivial grudge. With only a few weeks left, she would make it through school, even with Akane and her snide remarks. At least, Abigail hoped she could.


	2. Chapter 2

_Academic Success_

_I think I'll take time to try to explain how Grell is towards Abigail now. I could see him being mad that Abigail wasn't his and Will's, so like some older siblings, he decides he's going to hate her no matter what. But as most of us know, something makes those older siblings love their little siblings very much so that's how I think Grell will act towards her, like a big brother so to speak._

_Chapter 2_

Abigail narrowed her eyes, panting slightly. She grasped the small trainer death scythe in her hand and glared at Akane. She and Akane had been paired together to practice their technique. Abigail was fine with that. Any chance to take a shot at Akane and not get in trouble for it was fine in her book.

She jumped back to avoid a swing from Akane then brought her scythe down quickly. A tearing of cloth reached her ears and she smirked.

Akane glanced down at the torn sleeve of her jacket and frowned. Her scythe slid against Abigail's as she tried to block Akane's attack. Leaning closely, she whispered something only Abigail could hear. "Daddy's good name might have gotten you here, but it won't help with your form."

She hooked her scythe with Abigail's and then released it, kicking Abigail in the stomach as she did. Abigail rolled for a moment or two but landed in a crouch. With a growl she rushed Akane, delivering a swift kick to her hand. Akane's scythe clattered to the floor as Abigail dashed behind her and kicked her back. Akane landed painfully on her knees and glared behind her towards Abigail.

"Excellent work girls." Their teacher, Albert Cunningham, remarked. He did not even look up from the notes he was taking but nodded all the same. Akane retrieved her fallen scythe and rejoined the rest of their class, as did Abigail.

"Nice to see you beat her," the boy next to Abigail remarked. He smiled at her. She smiled back, very happy with herself.

"What's her problem with you anyway?"

Abigail did not have time to answer as Albert called for the next two students. "Taylor, Reed, you two next please."

Reed shrugged and said, "Guess I'm up. I'll be waiting for that answer."

Abigail leaned back against the wall and sighed. She shut her eyes but still listened to the sounds of Reed and Taylor sparring. She wanted to tell Reed why Akane had targeted her as the person to torment. However, she decided that, along with her parents, she would not trouble Reed or anyone with it.

As she opened her eyes, she saw Reed duck from Taylor's strike and aim a strike of his own towards Taylor's knees. Taylor flipped away from the swing, landing gracefully on his feet. He dodged another attack and tried his own. It seemed like the two of them were evenly matched.

Abigail was not the only one to notice this. Several other students were whispering excitedly, some even choosing sides. She listened to them discuss Reed and Taylor's abilities with a small smile. They really _were _good, no doubt about that.

Albert allowed their match to go on for a few minutes longer before he finally told them it was enough. He smiled at the two of them, very pleased with their progress. They bowed towards him and returned to their places in the group.

"So," Reed asked in a whisper to Abigail, "you and Akane?"

Abigail sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to talk about that." She watched the next two students begin their training, pretending to be engrossed in it. "Within a few weeks I should be rid of her."

"Well," Reed told her, glancing at her out the corner of his eye, "I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

Abigail nodded distractedly. She was pleased when he did not press the issue further. He did not speak to her again until the class ended when he asked if she was going home.

She merely shrugged. "I was thinking of going to see my dad."

Reed nodded and said, "Well then I'll just see you tomorrow."

Abigail waved as he walked off. Readjusting her stack of books she turned in the direction of the Shinigami Dispatch Agency and started walking. She had, for months now, tried to let anything Akane said to her go in one ear and out the other. That afternoon, what Akane said seemed to gnaw at her no matter how much she tried to shake it off.

Once arriving at the agency, she begun to feel a little bit better. After waving at a few of the reapers she had known for years, she hurried towards her dad's office, hoping he was there. She knocked, then entered when she heard him say she could.

"Long day, Abigail?" he asked, glancing up from the stack of papers he was reading through.

"You could say that," Abigail muttered. "Do you mind if I stay here with you until you go home?"

"The floor's all yours."

She laughed and kissed his cheek before settling down next to his desk. She sat with her back against the desk, one of her heavy school books on her lap. She tried to take in the words but was having but found it difficult to concentrate. Instead, she decided to lean her head back against William's desk and shut her eyes, listening to the occasional rustle of paper.

She sat like that until the door burst open. She sat up as William said, "Grell Sutcliff, how difficult is it for you to knock on a door?"

Abigail looked up as Grell crossed the room and placed his palms flat on the desk, leaning forward. "I'm glad to see you're still here, Will~" he began.

"I am for another five minutes," William replied.

"I was just – hmm?" Grell leaned over the side of the desk, locking eyes with Abigail. "Ah, your little twin is here. How sweet."

"I hope you aren't trying to get out of doing your job," William said as he began to gather the things he needed to take home with him that night.

"Me?" Grell asked. "No, of course not~! But I do have a bit of a job to do and I could use some help."

"Take Ronald."

Grell sighed impatiently. Before he could reply to William's suggestion, Abigail asked, "Can I go?"

The two reapers looked down at her in unison. She seemed to be completely serious. Just ask Grell said, "I'm not interested in babysitting a student." her father said "Absolutely not, Abigail."

"So cold, even to her," Grell sighed. William merely glared at him.

Abigail got to her feet, clutching her books. She had known the answer would be no, but it was worth a try. "Ready to go?" she asked William, who nodded and shoved Grell out the door.

As they walked to the elevators, Abigail turned behind her and called, "Bye, Grell." He scowled and stuck his tongue out at her. She swallowed a giggle before joining William in the elevator, on their way home to even more homework.


	3. Chapter 3

_Academic Success_

_I'm really enjoying this so far, everything is working out better than I expected. Things will begin to pick up though during their final exam._

_Chapter 3_

Abigail groaned to herself as she walked home. Nestled between her books was a note to her parents. She had no idea what it was about but worried it was not good. It could also have nothing to do with her. She had been used as a messenger before.

She had not gotten into any altercations with Akane recently, so that was out of the question. Maybe it was just some note about something or other.

Abigail had hardly been aware of where her feet were carrying her until she heard a chuckle and looked up. She had wandered to Undertaker's funeral parlor. He stood in front of the shop leaning against a broom and smiling his pointy smile.

"Has the young Shinigami come for a visit?" he asked.

Abigail gave him a small smile and said, "I'm not a Shinigami yet but a visit sounds nice."

She followed him into the dimly lit funeral parlor. Her gaze fell upon the open casket on the floor. It was lined in a soft pink material. "Do you have a guest?" she asked.

"Several in fact," Undertaker replied. "Your parents certainly keep me busy."

Abigail wanted to point out that it wasn't just her parents reaping souls and giving Undertaker his guests, but she closed her mouth and merely smiled as she accepted the bone shaped biscuit he offered her. She was not as fond of them as Undertaker was but she nibbled it all the same.

"That one," he told her, gesturing towards the coffin, "leaves this afternoon but you may try it out if you wish."

She hesitated for just a second before stepping into the coffin and stretching out. "This is... nice. It's so soft! What is it?"

"Velvet," Undertaker replied as he leaned over the coffin. "Specially requested for a girl about your age. An only child as well."

Abigail winced. "Can I get out now?" she asked. She accepted Undertaker's hand as he helped her out of the casket. Hearing about the girl it would belong to spooked her a little. She unconsciously began to rub her arms, trying to warm herself from the sudden chill as she continued to stare at the coffin. There was a question she wanted to ask but was not sure how to word it. She did not wish to offend Undertaker with her curiosity.

"Tea?" he asked, seemingly unaware of how awkward she now felt.

"Yes, thank you." She accepted the beaker of tea he offered her without a word. In a way, she loved his eccentricities.

Finally, the question she wondered bubbled forth. "Why do you spoil them?" she asked, wishing to clamp her hand over her own mouth or to take it back immediately after she said it.

Undertaker turned his full attention to her and asked, "Just because they are no longer among the living does not mean that they don't deserve some form of comfort, does it?"

Abigail was silent, letting his words sink in. "No," she said slowly, "no I guess it doesn't." She finished her tea and thanked him for it. After gathering her books from where she had dropped them near the pink velvet-lined coffin, she explained she had a lot of work due in the morning.

"Come back anytime~" Undertaker called as she bowed and left.

It was growing late. Abigail quickened her steps as she hurried home. She checked her watch, realizing it was past six o'clock. Then she skidded to a halt, double checking to make sure that note was still between her books. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw it sticking out from the smallest book in her arms.

She arrived home shortly after her mother and father, apologizing profusely as she shut the door behind her. "It's fine Abigail," her mother told her as she kissed the top of her head.

Abigail removed the note from between her books and handed it to her mother. Annabelle accepted it with a smile of thanks and headed down the hall to the bedroom she shared with William. Abigail followed her but paused outside of her own bedroom door, waiting for the possible outcome if she found herself in trouble.

After several minutes passed, she breathed a sigh of relief and slipped into her bedroom. It seemed she worked herself up over nothing.

The evening passed quickly. Her written assignments were all completed before Abigail gave in and got a long bath. After dressing in her favorite green pajamas and drying her hair, she stuck her head into her parents' room to wish them good night before returning to her room.

She stretched out in her bed, one of her books in front of her so she could study before going to sleep. The book, however, found itself being used as a pillow as she fell asleep a short time later.


	4. Chapter 4

_Academic Success_

_I just wanted to say that I have been busy and continue to be busy but the chapters should come in as they usually do._

_Chapter 4_

The sounds of pens scratching against paper was all Abigail could hear. She glanced at her watch and groaned inaudibly. There was only a half hour left in the test she was supposed to be taking, but her mind had gone completely blank. Her written grade was a B. She did not want it to fall lower than that.

She glanced out the window on the off chance that an answer would come to her. She suppressed another groan as she realized just how dark and gloomy the sky had gotten. Finding no answers outside, Abigail turned back to her test paper.

A few sentences here and there were not going to help her out much, especially when the answer space allowed for several inches of writing. But to her, a little, short, half thought-out answer was better than no answer. She did not know if Mr. Cayle shared her feelings.

_'Well I'll find out soon enough,' _she thought. _'My grades have been steady. Perhaps one bad day won't ruin them.'_

She also chose to skip ahead and read the questions, searching for some that she was absolutely sure she knew the answer to. As she read a question about technique involving the collection of two or more souls, a loud thunder clap caused her to jump in her seat.

Abigail had not been the only one to jump. "Settle down," Cayle called to his students. "Twenty-three minutes left," he added.

A hard, steady rain began to pelt at the windows. _'What fun today's walk home will be,' _she thought dryly. After she finished the questions she felt positive about, she decided to tackle the others with her best shot in the remaining nine minutes. The rain only increased as she wrote. She frowned deeply but focused on the test before her as best as she could.

When time was up, she had written at least three sentences on each question's space. It wouldn't give her a perfect score, she knew, but perhaps it would at least be a C.

She wanted to slam her head against the desk, not sure how her father would take to a C.

Her books were under the desk. She tapped her feet against them, annoyed with herself for not bringing a cloak. Perhaps her books could serve as a form of cover? With a small smile to herself, she realized she would not need them much longer but right at that time they still had a job to do.

She slowly joined her classmates in collecting her books and followed them out the door, wondering if she could stay behind as she went. After some internal debating, Abigail decided to walk home instead as it was not too far a walk.

She regretted that decision nearly immediately. The rain was cold and coming down so quickly that it stung as it hit her. With a gasp of surprise as the cold and hurt, Abigail hurried in the direction of the apartment as fast as she could, holding her books close in order to protect them from the rain.

If it was not for the rain, she might have enjoyed the splashing from the puddles as she rushed through them. But between the rain being cold and harsh, it also hit her glasses, causing everything to become blurry.

After running for several minutes, she paused under the awning of a shop to catch her breath and try to dry her glasses. The temptation to stay under the dry awning was great. She decided to wait a few minutes to see if the rain would stop. As she waited, she glanced inside the shop and at the beautiful gowns in the front window.

"Abigail?"

Abigail instinctively turned at the sound of her name. She smiled as she spotted her mother "I was trying to get home in this mess," she began to explain but she stopped her.

"And you didn't take a cloak?" Annabelle asked, her own cloak dripping onto the ground as she joined her daughter under the dry spot.

"I didn't think it would get this bad." Abigail sighed.

"Look at you," Annabelle sighed, pushing a wet strand of her daughter's hair out of her face, "you're soaked." Without pause, she removed her own cloak and tossed it over Abigail's shoulders.

"I don't know how much good it will do you now," she said, "but hurry home and change before you catch a cold."

"Thanks, Mom," Abigail said, pulling the cloak closer to herself. "I will. But what about you?"

Annabelle consulted her ledger and said, "I'll be fine. I'm just heading a mile or so away. It's the last soul on my list but I do have paper work." With a smile she added, "Hopefully we'll be home on time unless overtime decides to rear its ugly head."

Abigail laughed at her mother and thanked her again before rushing off. At the shop on the corner, she turned and glanced back, catching sight of her mother as she leaped from one rooftop to another in her own means of a shortcut.

_'I'm not brave enough to do that in this sort of weather,' _Abigail thought. _'Not now anyway.'_ Despite her thoughts, she smiled.

Once home, she tossed her mother's cloak in the bathtub. Her own wet clothes followed as she changed. She would remove them later but for the time being the articles of clothing were probably better off in the tub.

After taking a towel to her hair, Abigail grabbed the silky emerald green blanket from her bed and padded into the living room and curled up in her father's chair, where she dozed until her parents arrived home.


	5. Chapter 5

_Academic Success_

_Here's hoping this gets typed and finished before the weather gets bad. :) By the way, what's with all dads and their chairs?_

_Chapter 5_

Abigail lay stretched out contently on the floor. She had propped herself up on her pillows so she could watch the rain as it continued to batter at her windows. It had rained for the past two nights and that night clearly was not going to be much different.

Several wrapped chocolates were settled on her stomach, comfortable until she reached for one. Perhaps eating chocolate was not the best idea that late at night, but Abigail could not sleep. She knew why, of course. Despite all her efforts, she was letting Akane get to her.

She had received the grade for the test that gave her trouble. To her surprise, she had managed a B with her half answers. The ones she knew had been spot on.

After seeing that B, she had breathed a sigh of relief. Before she could put it away, Akane had spotted it. "How did you manage that?" she hissed softly. "You were staring out the window the entire test."

"Firstly," Abigail told her, slamming her book shut, "I was not. And secondly, it is none of your business."

"Mm-hmm..."

"I don't want to hear it, Akane," Abigail spat. She snatched up her books in order to move away from Akane.

"Is the guilt getting to you then?" Akane asked, her voice sugary sweet.

"I have nothing to feel guilty about. Unlike you, I am not such a horrible person."

"Unlike you," Akane shot back, "I don't coast along on my last name."

It had taken all of Abigail's restraint to not introduce Akane personally to each and every book in her hand. Her eyes burned as she remembered holding tears of anger and frustration back in the classroom. She was sure several of her fellow students had heard Akane, that was nothing new. But Akane was wise enough to make sure the teachers never heard her.

A textbook to her smug face would get Abigail in trouble, not Akane.

With a sigh, Abigail unwrapped another chocolate and popped it in her mouth. She would be happy after becoming a Shinigami. The building was huge, and with dozens of reapers and many different departments, the chances of running into Akane were slim.

As she ate another chocolate, she heard her parents' bedroom door open. She glanced at the door as William peered in to check on her. "Can't sleep?" he asked her.

"No." She sat up and gathered her remaining chocolates. Getting to her feet, she threw the wrappers away and placed the uneaten sweets on her bedside table. "You?"

"No, and I didn't want to wake your mother."

Abigail grinned at him. "Oh, Mom will sleep right through all of this."

"Maybe so," William told her, "but I would not risk it."

Abigail said nothing as she followed him into the living room. He lit a match to light a candle near his chair, a book held in his hand. She perched herself on the edge of the couch, sitting silently and attentively.

"You should try to get some sleep, Abigail," William told her as he sat down and opened his book. "You have a busy morning ahead of you."

"I do?" Abigail asked, suddenly confused. What sort of busy day did she have ahead? To her knowledge there would be no more exams for the week. In fact, she thought there were no more until their final exam but she was not positive about that.

He nodded. "It's time you and your peers receive a tour of the agency."

Abigail fought very hard to keep from groaning aloud. She had completely forgotten about the tour! Akane was bound to be on her worst behavior, and that was not something Abigail was going to look forward to. She would just have to put space between them, that was it. And do her best not to catch Akane's eye.

"Are you going to be in charge?" Abigail asked. She held her breath as she waited for the answer.

"Yes, along with Ronald Knox."

Abigail exhaled slowly. On the one hand, Akane could become merciless with William in charge of the young reapers-to-be. On the other hand, Akane might realize that pulling something stupid, rude, insulting, or all three, would be the best thing to do in front of the reapers, especially William himself.

Deciding to push her luck, Abigail asked him the question she had often asked him since she had begun her classes at the academy. "What does our final exam involve?"

In the dim light, she could not swear to it but she thought he was trying hard to resist smiling. "You will find out tomorrow," he told her, "along with the rest of your class."

"Really?" she asked. "You can't tell me now?"

"I suppose I could, but what would a few more hours hurt?"

This time Abigail did groan out loud. "Unfair," she told him. He merely turned a page in his book in response.

Abigail rose to her feet, knowing she would need to get some rest to try to ignore off Akane's smart remarks in the morning. She bent and kissed the top of William's head. "Good night, Dad," she said.

"Good night, Abigail."


	6. Chapter 6

_Academic Success_

_It's so unbearably hot outside! I think I'll stay in and work on this. Will plays no favorites, despite Abby being a daddy's girl. :)_

_On the plus side, a friend of mine is on the hunt for art of Annabelle. I'll have to link them in my profile if she gets any._

_Chapter 6_

Abigail stood with the rest of her classmates but not as attentive as the rest of the group. So far, Akane had behaved herself, though Abigail was frightened by the fact that Akane stood towards the front of the group. The occasional glance had been sent her way, some from Akane and a few from some peers who looked from William to her and back to William but said nothing.

She was so pleased that Grell was not assisting the students. Grell would have likely called her 'Little Will' or some variation of the sort, which would have provided more fuel for Akane.

She could not helping a small pang of jealousy as William said that his office hours were until six p.m. but he would accommodate anyone who came in at 5:30. She then felt herself blushing, ashamed of that slight bit of jealousy.

Akane chose that moment to shoot her a smug look. Abigail hung her head, knowing that Akane planned to choose 5:30 to find some reason to need assistance from William.

She followed along with her peers as they headed down one hall. She did not pay too much attention but tried to act like she was. She had been walking the building since she _could _walk. She knew where just about everything was, despite only going to her father's office when she came.

Someone nudged her from behind. "You need to pay attention," Ronald told her. "Your dad won't be too happy if you don't."

"I know," she told him.

As they entered the General Affairs Department, William began explaining the rules for obtaining their death scythes. Out the corner of her eye, Abigail caught Ronald as he winked towards a brunette near the end of the row of windows. After she handed the Shinigami at the window his death scythe, she smiled and waved quickly.

"Who isn't paying attention now?" Abigail asked him.

"Ah, but who's still a student?" Ronald replied.

"Touche."

Ahead of her, several of her classmates begun to discuss what sort of scythe they wanted when they graduated. William clearly heard them as he turned to face them and said, "I certainly hope you plan to modify any scythe you receive within the rules."

There was some bowing and agreement from the students. They would never think of breaking any sort of rule around William, unlike a certain redhead.

"He's got them terrified hasn't he?"

Abigail glanced behind her. Grell was peering around the corner, watching the class with feigned boredom. Ronald nodded in answer to his question. He lagged a little big behind as William led the students to the glasses department.

Here, Abigail did pay attention. She had never been allowed in the glasses department. She had vague memories of her mother needing new glasses, and of staying outside the door of the department with her father.

A quiet murmur rose among the students as they discussed the glasses. It was clear the group could not wait to replace their student glasses with actual Shinigami glasses. A pair on the shelf behind her caught Abigail's attention. _'When I graduate,' _she decided, _'I want those.'_

She turned to face William as he called for attention. He indicated the man seated behind him. "This is Lawrence Anderson, otherwise known as 'Father'. He is not only the director of the glasses department, but also the one responsible for making all of your glasses."

The class as one bowed in respect to Anderson. He looked at the students and said nothing, nodding only slightly to indicate their acknowledgment and returned to the lenses he was shaping for the sapphire blue frames that sat in front of him.

To Abigail's disgust, Akane soon joined her near the back of the line. "Having fun?" she whispered silkily.

"I was until you decided to join me."

"For shame, Abigail. Your daddy wouldn't be too happy if you decided to misbehave now would he?"

"I'll behave if you shut up!" Abigail hissed. She was well aware that Ronald was nearby and was acting as though he was paying the two girls no attention. She knew he would go right to her dad with whatever happened between herself and Akane.

Akane was either not aware of Ronald's presence, or she felt that he actually was not paying them attention. "You have got to be enjoying this, despite daddy not making you the apple of his eye today. Did you have to beg him not to?"

"He treats me no differently than anyone else!"

Their argument did not go any further. It did, however, give Ronald something to tell William. They fell silent as they realized William was explaining their final exam to the students.

"You will be assigned a partner. Together, the two of you will have a month to observe and decide whether or not a human is allowed to die at their determined date of death. More likely than not, the chosen soul will be allowed to pass on."

"We're reaping?" a girl near the front asked. She sounded excited. Abigail half expected her to squeal when William nodded.

She, too was excited. So excited that she forgot about Akane and Ronald. The final exam was going to be something she would not forget.


	7. Chapter 7

_Academic Success_

_I wanted to get this chapter up last night but my dad decided to take me with him while he got some things settled for school. What I thought would take thirty minutes took three hours. I did, however, force him to wait for me while we were at Goodwill. Does that make us even? :)_

_Also, I intend to have things pick up from here._

_Chapter 7_

Abigail stood in one of the halls of the Shinigami Acamedy with nine of her peers, wishing to herself that her father had not woke her up from the peaceful sleep she had been having. Their partner and assigned soul for their final exam were being given today. Normally, she would have been excited for this. Seeing as how Akane was one of the remaining students, however, Abigail was growing more annoyed and worried by the minute.

Her fears were all but confirmed as she and Akane were called into the office of the heads of the academy next. Reed was leaving the room, along with Taylor, no doubt his assigned partner. He held the door open for them but Abigail did not notice.

She tried to hide the shaking in her hands as she and Akane bowed before the older reapers. She listened as Mr. Chapell read their grades aloud to them as Mr. Price observed the two students from behind the desk.

To her surprise, she and Akane shared the same grades, though her B was in written while Akane's B was in ethics. Both of them had As in practical technique.

Chapell removed a thin folder from one of the drawers in the desk and held it out to them. Akane took it and held it open. Inside was a photograph and all the information they required to observe the young woman in the picture.

"The two of you," he told them, "have a month to observe whether or not this young woman should be allowed to die on her date of death. Judgment may be made earlier, but I would suggest not jumping to conclusions. We may not have found anyone worth living past their death date, but you always make sure this person should die."

"With her?" Abigail and Akane asked together. Abigail's throat felt dry and her hands balled into fists. Akane clutched the folder so tightly Abigail feared she would rip it.

"Yes," Chapell said, "with her. Your partner was determined months in advance. There is no changing. You are dismissed."

Abigail followed Akane out the door. Pink splotches of anger colored her cheeks. Once the two of them were alone, Akane asked, "Going to complain to daddy to get all this changed?"

The pink on her cheeks deepened as Abigail fought the urge to remove the small scythe from her belt and test its use on Akane. She said nothing, forcing her hand to reach for the folder. Akane snatched it back and suggested they go for a walk and take time to study the papers inside.

She followed Akane silently to a low stone wall outside the building. Akane settled herself comfortably on the wall while Abigail chose to lean over her shoulder to look at the person that had been chosen for their exam.

Her name was Molly White, a young woman of twenty-two who was living above a dressmaker's shop. She was the apprentice of the shop owner and aspired to have her own shop one day. The whole idea of the final exam sank in when Abigail noted the date of death, exactly one month away.

Before Abigail could finish reading, Akane shut the folder and hopped down. "Coming?" she asked sweetly.

"Where?"

Akane sighed loudly and waved the folder. "Her address isn't too far from here. Want a look?"

Reluctantly, Abigail followed behind Akane. They were silent as they walked to the shop. Each tried to act as though the other did not exist but that was going to prove difficult within the coming month.

To their surprise, Molly herself was outside the shop, sweeping the small porch clean. A fat calico cat lazily slapped at the broom as it came close to the spot she seemed to claim as hers. In the windows, a simple peach colored dress with a lace collar was being fitted on a dressmaker's dummy for display.

Molly suddenly looked up, sensing the presence of Akane and Abigail. With a small push, Abigail pushed Akane forward and they walked by the shop without a word.

"What was that about?" Akane hissed.

"She saw us watching her!" Abigail hissed back.

"So? There's nothing in the rules that says that we can't interact with her. Surely daddy taught you that!"

Abigail growled then spat, "I certainly know that but on the first day? We don't know what sort of person she is. I will not fail because of you!"

Akane crossed her arms over her chest. "You think I want to fail? Well you're mistaken Abigail Spears. I'm going home but I expect you to meet me here first thing tomorrow morning."

"Fine!"

The two turned and went their separate ways. Abigail was still fuming by the time she she reached home. Without thinking, she slammed the door shut.

"Abigail!"

"I'm sorry!" she called to William. "I know I shouldn't slam the door but..." she trailed off. Her anger with Akane was no excuse.

She peered around the corner leading to the living room and sighed. There was only one reason her father would be waiting for. Ronald had clearly spoken to him about Akane.

She listened as William explained Ronald's concerns, her head bowed in shame. "There's really nothing wrong," Abigail began softly. "She hasn't bothered me all that much."

William frowned at his daughter, certain she was lying. "Abigail, she has no right to talk that way. If she's said those things before, why wouldn't you let me know?"

Abigail shook her head. "There's no reason to. She hasn't bothered me since then."

William did not believe that for a second but he said nothing more on the subject until later that night. He and Annabelle stood in the door to Abigail's room watching as Abigail slept fitfully. "You really think she was lying to you?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm sure of it."

"Why would she lie to you?" Annabelle knew that Abigail was a daddy's girl. It was not like their daughter to lie to William at all.

"Either because she is stubborn and wants to handle this by herself, or she does not wish to give this Akane any reason to believe she's right."

Annabelle sighed faintly and laid her head against William's shoulder. Abigail murmured faintly in her sleep, stretching her hands under her pillow. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet," William said. Silently, he and Annabelle pulled the door shut behind them and went to their own room to go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Academic Success_

_I'm hoping that everyone will like Molly. But don't become too attached!_

_Chapter 8_

Abigail and Akane met up where they had agreed first thing in the morning. Without so much as a greeting, the two of them walked to the dress shop. They ducked down an alley and crept to a window.

Peering inside, they spotted Molly washing the dishes from breakfast. As she finished drying the last plate, she dried her hands and hurried out of the room, no doubt to the front of the shop.

"When are we going inside?" Akane asked.

"What?" Abigail demanded. "Go in there?"

Akane scoffed. "Well we certainly won't learn much standing here all day, except maybe whenever she chooses to come in for a glass of water."

Abigail hated to admit it, but Akane had a good point. She did, however, feel that they wait a little while longer before acting as though they were searching for gowns. She did not voice those concerns to Akane. Instead, she held them close, feeling that if anything went wrong, it would be on Akane's shoulders.

A small bell over the shop door chimed as they opened it. Abigail had never been in a dress shop before. She did not even know anyone personally who wore dresses. Though she had to admit she had a sneaking suspicion that Grell might try on a dress every now and then.

"Be right there!" With a bolt of fabric tossed over her shoulder, Molly waved to them as she headed to the back of the shop.

Abigail frowned at Akane. The idea of being in the shop made her very nervous. She wanted to rush for the door and leave before Molly could return. That would not reflect well on her person, however, so she stood rooted to the spot.

"Oh." Molly had returned and was surprised at the appearance of the two women in the shop. She had never seen them before. She had also never seen any woman wearing what looked to be men's clothing. Perhaps they were tourists?

"Can we just look around?" Abigail asked nervously.

_'Well so much for them being foreign,' _ Molly decided. _'Guess they're just eccentric.'_

"I suppose that won't hurt anything..." Molly gestured to the walls lined with fabric. "Perhaps you'd like to look at the fabrics we have first? Find a color and texture you like and then we'll talk dresses. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure," Akane said, no hint of nervousness in her voice. She followed the blonde woman over to the bolts of material. Abigail walked slowly behind them, still fighting the temptation to rush to the door.

She knew nothing of fabrics but to her the selection offered was beautiful. There were bright colors, dark, rich colors, soft pastels, and what must have been everything in between. A rich red caught her eye and she smiled, certain that Grell would love that color.

She was just thinking of bringing her mother back when she heard Molly gasp. Surprised, she turned to see what possible problem Akane had caused.

It was nothing Akane had said or done. Molly was staring, surprised, at Akane's face. "You have beautiful eyes," she whispered. She turned to Abigail, her own blue eyes widening in surprise. "You do too! Are you two related?"

Akane looked as though she had eaten something extremely sour. Abigail was glad Molly was looking at her instead of Akane. She managed to smile, despite how much she loathed the idea of being around Akane much less related to her, and said, "No, we're not."

"Oh," Molly said, "but I've never seen anyone with eyes like that."

Abigail could only smile meekly. She turned away from Molly, pretending to study the green fabrics. She ran her hands along a green velvet that was the same shade as her blankets. As she listened to Akane and Abigail talk about dresses, she vaguely wondered if the girl could make pajamas.

She was telling Akane the range and styles of dresses she could make. From simple traveling dresses to fantastic evening gowns. The girl blushed modestly and added, "Well I can make them but Miss Natalie has to help me with the embellishments."

She continued to talk, telling them she could measure them both for dresses before lunch. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she talked. She had gotten over her fears and reservations about the two of them and hoped she could convince them to get rid of the suits.

"I'm sorry," Abigail said, actually feeling sorry to interrupt Molly, "but neither of us have any money at the moment."

"Oh," Molly said said. But she brightened back up very quickly. "Well it doesn't cost anything to get your measurements."

To Abigail's amusement, Akane was ushered onto a stool and told to stand still. Molly removed a long tape measure from where it hung over a nail on the wall. As Akane made a few spluttering attempts at protesting, Molly begun taking her measurements.

"Could you write this down?" Molly asked Abigail, who found paper and pen and wrote down the numbers Molly called out to her. After Molly finished, she thanked Abigail and said, "Sorry, in my excitement I forgot all about writing this down!"

"It's no trouble," Abigail told her. She hoped assisting the eager girl would keep her from getting her own measurements taken. She was wrong. Soon she was up on the stool and it was Akane who was making no efforts to hide her glee.

Finally, after several attempts to talk themselves out of the shop, Akane and Abigail left, with promises of returning soon and determining what sort of dresses they want.

"Overeager isn't she?" Akane asked once they were out of the shop.

"Just a bit," Abigail replied.

Later that evening, Abigail found herself in her parents' room, seated on their bed and brushing her mother's hair. As she told Annabelle about the morning in the dress shop, Annabelle begun to laugh. Her laughter proved to be infectious as Abigail began to laugh too. She made up her mind later to bring up the idea of her mother going with her to the shop. It would prove to be very interesting indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Academic Success_

_I've enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to not push Will and Annabelle to the side but they seem to have been haven't they? I have also thought of bringing in a certain butler for a chapter or so. Haven't made up my mind yet but we'll see._

_Chapter 9_

It had taken some coaxing to get Annabelle to go with Abigail and Akane to the dress shop. Finally she had agreed, but only for an hour or so.

As the little bell announced their arrival, a brunette instinctively turned to see who had entered the shop. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she frowned at the three of them, but turned her attention back to the blonde woman who was being fitted for several gowns.

"I'll want the pink done first," she told Molly, who was busy taking notes. "There's a nice dinner coming up and it would be perfect for it."

"Yes, ma'am," Molly remarked. "It's the most beautiful of the ones you've picked out."

"Thank you," the blonde woman said with a smile.

It did not take much longer with the blonde. She hurried out the door with her mousy-headed maid, thanking Natalie and Molly as she left. Natalie held the gowns over her arms as she went into the back of the shop to make a few alterations. She called over her shoulder for Molly to handle the shop while she worked.

Molly took the notes she had taken to Natalie and then hurried back to the front. She smiled when she realized who had come in the shop while she was working. "I remember you two," she said, then gestured to Annabelle. "She has to be related to one of you, right?"

Abigail nodded. "This is my mother, Annabelle."

Molly curtseyed and smiled at Annabelle. "I'm sorry, I should have been with you sooner but that was a favorite customer of Miss Natalie. She goes out of her way to spoil her and usually gets nicely paid for it. She's only started coming here in the last year or so, since Nina Hopkins stopped making clothes."

Before any of the three could speak, she dropped her voice and continued, "She desperately wants her business. That woman was engaged to an earl or something to that effect. He vanished some time ago, along with his butler. No one knows why but she still stays at their manor, spending money on gowns and dresses for dinners and parties to keep herself happy."

She looked sad for a moment, then smiled. "What can I do for you today?"

Abigail looked towards her mother. For a moment, she could have sworn her mother looked angry. If she did, that look was gone immediately. Annabelle smiled at the eager young woman and said, "Well I'm sure it's clear that we don't really have dresses. How about you explain all the different types of gowns you have."

Annabelle allowed Molly to lead her towards the dresses on display, acting as though she was interested only in the gowns and materials they were made of.

Abigail turned her attention to Akane, who was now smirking. "It's only our second day here," she whispered, "and you had to bring mommy along. I suppose if we weren't in a dress shop it would have been that daddy that came."

Abigail opened her mouth to tell Akane to shut up or at least say that a woman's dress shop would not stop her father from coming, but she shut it quickly. She was not going to take Akane's bait. Not then.

She merely joined her mother just as Molly asked, "Forgive me, but why do all of you wear suits?"

Annabelle smiled. "It's part of the job," she explained.

Molly looked bewildered by this. "What sort of job do you have?" she asked.

Annabelle winked this time and said, "It's a secret."

Molly was not satisfied by this answer, but she knew it would be pointless to ask further. She turned her attention back to the dresses, secretly hoping she would sell something to one of these strange women.

She pointed out a simple green dress, the only decoration was a small bit of lace at the collar and sleeves. "That would look very beautiful with your eyes," she remarked.

Annabelle found the girl's attempts to selling a dress somewhat charming and difficult to resist. "I'll have to ask my husband what sort of funds we can put aside for a dress." she told her. To Akane and Abigail, she added, "I really need to get to work now, are you two coming with me?"

For a moment Abigail wondered if her mother meant to take them along with her as she gathered souls. She did not. After they had told Molly good-bye, they followed her to the corner, which had apparently become the spot to meet at before going to the dress shop.

Annabelle addressed them both at that point. "The two of you do not need to become close to this young woman. We are not supposed to become mixed into the affairs of humans, we are simply here to do a job."

Abigail wanted to protest, wanted to tell her mother that she only asked Annabelle to go with her for two reasons. One being her fear of the shop, the girl, and getting too close to her just as her mother had warned her about. The second being that she wanted to do something that was just for mothers and daughters, even if it was the silly human "tradition" of buying gowns together.

She had no chance to speak as Annabelle turned her attention on Akane. Though Abigail was sure she did not have it on her in the shop, her mother now held her death scythe. She pointed it directly at Akane, the clippers dangerously close to her face.

"And if you do not stop giving my daughter grief about being a Spears, I will handle you myself."

Akane blinked in surprise. Within the blink of an eye, Annabelle was gone and she was staring with fear at nothing. Abigail wanted to laugh. That had certainly shown Akane!


	10. Chapter 10

_Academic Success_

_I don't think William would be happy with Annabelle's little warning but I imagine you really should not mess with a mother's child. :)_

_Chapter 10_

Abigail met with Akane in their usual meeting place and silently made their way to the shop. To her surprise, Akane would slip the occasional sideways glance her way. It was not, however, the smirking glance she used to give. This one was filled with a little hint of fear.

_'Thanks, Mom,' _Abigail thought and reminded herself to say it yet again to her mother later that day.

They paused in front of the shop, each one wondering if their peers were getting this close to their final exam. Abigail sighed softly. She turned to Akane to ask her whether or not they should observe from afar that day but before she could, the door to the shop opened.

Out stepped Molly, in a simple brown dress with a hat on her head. She smiled at the sight of the two odd young women she now considered friends, despite only knowing them vaguely from the past few days they had been in the shop.

"Hello," she called cheerfully, "it's my day off." Bright patches of pink appeared on her cheeks as she smiled at them. "Would you two like to join me?"

"Doing what?" Akane asked.

Molly shrugged and said, "Doing anything I suppose. I spend my days off wandering around, looking in shops, getting inspiration for dress."

Akane shrugged herself and said, "Well I suppose we could." Abigail merely nodded. As Molly happily led the way down the street, Akane and Abigail exchanged frightened looks. Annabelle's warning should have been given to Molly instead. She was clearly becoming way too attached to the two reapers.

Molly stopped outside a bakery, waiting for Akane and Abigail to catch up. When they did, she gestured to the shop. "Would you like anything? I know it isn't proper to start my day with sweets but..." she trailed off with a sigh that almost said she could not help it.

_'You won't have to worry about it too much longer anyway,' _Abigail thought. She knew her parents would not be happy with her eating anything sweet for breakfast, but she needed something. She had overslept and rushed outside the door while pulling on her jacket.

"Why not?" Abigail said. "We'll wait here."

When the door had opened, the smell of freshly baked pastries and breads hit Abigail full force. Her stomach grumbled, just enough to remind her she was hungry.

"She's starting to scare me a little," Akane muttered after Molly had gone inside the bakery.

"Me too," Abigail admitted. She was slightly surprised at how civil Akane was being. She would not complain about it, but she did wonder how long it would last. "She's really getting close to us, isn't she?"

Akane nodded. "I doubt she even knows our names."

Their conversation was cut short as Molly returned, carrying three large pastries covered with pink icing. She, Akane, and Abigail walked along as they nibbled, taking in nothing of importance.

Molly hummed softly to herself as she licked her fingers clean. "They're so good," she said of the pastry, "but I try to limit myself to one a week. Sometimes that doesn't work out so well!" She laughed then but stopped suddenly as saw Akane watching her. "What?" she asked, unconsciously reaching to her mouth to wipe away any mess on her face.

"Why did you want us to join you?" Akane asked.

Abigail could have hit her. Sure, she wanted to know why herself but there was no reason to be so blunt!

Molly's eyes widened as she looked from Akane to Abigail. Abigail could have sworn that her lower lip was trembling a little. "Well," she said softly, "I would like to have some friends around my age. I've always been told I'm a little odd, too much of a busybody for anyone to like. You two are certainly odd as well and I felt maybe we could get along."

Again, Abigail found herself exchanging looks with Akane. Neither of them expected that sort of answer. What sort of answer could they give back?

Akane cleared her throat and muttered something that sounded somewhat like an apology. "It's just that..." Akane seemed to be looking for the right words.

Abigail jumped in to help her. "We just met."

"Oh!" Molly said. "I'm sorry, I apologize sincerely! I must appear very pushy."

"Somewhat," Abigail said with a tiny smile. "But really, I don't mind it, do you Akane?"

"Not at all Abigail," Akane said with a syrupy sweet tone.

Molly brightened in an instant. "Good, I'm so glad!" she told them. She giggled happily and threw her arms around Akane, who gave Abigail a horrified look over the girl's head. Abigail's mouth opened in a little 'o' of surprise. Molly released her and then hugged Abigail as well. Abigail awkwardly patted Molly's back a couple of times.

After Molly had let her go, she continued walking, filling in the two of them on the details of her life. Nothing she said was any surprise to the two reapers-in-training. Akane had a whole folder full of the details of Molly's life, up to the date the death.

The three of them spent the morning walking the streets of London, peering in shop windows and talking about their lives. Abigail finally managed to get away from Molly and Akane by telling them that she needed to be home for lunch. It was a lie, of course, but she wanted to get away from them for a little while. She waved, slightly glad she had left Akane with Molly, and walked away. Once she was out of their sight, she started to run.

She raced all the way to the Shinigami Dispatch Society, not stopping even for people on the street. She did apologize over her shoulder, though, as she bumped into people.

There was no stopping until she reached her father's office. She panted as she knocked on the door. When her father called, "Come in," she did, still panting.

"Abigail, what is it?" William asked, half rising from his chair. She gestured for him to remain seated and held up a finger, silently asking that he please allow her to catch her breath.

She flopped down into the chair across from his desk and told him her concerns about Molly getting close to Akane and herself. William listened to her without interruption. When she was finished, he leaned back in his chair and said, "You need to keep your distance from her, Abigail. You cannot let her get close to you, and you cannot get close to her."

"But I'm not!" Abigail spluttered.

William held up a hand to stop her. "This has me concerned, Abigail. I know you have the young woman's entire life in your hands, but you just don't know what sort of personality she has until you follow her for some time. There are some humans who are obsessive about many things. Some of that includes obsessions with _us, _and humans obsessed with reapers are not the ones to mess with."

"What makes you think," Abigail said, "she's obsessed with Shinigami?"

William merely shook his head. "I have no way of knowing," he told her, "but you should always worry that she may have such an obsession."

Abigail was silent for a moment, thinking over the words her father had just said. "Dad?" she asked softly, "could you get me a copy of Molly's profile? Akane has ours and I'd like one of my own."

"I'll bring one home tonight," he promised.

Abigail rose to her feet and smiled faintly. "Thank you," she said. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

William glanced up over his glasses. "Nothing important," he told her. "You are always welcome here, Abigail, if you need anything."

She gave a little bow of thanks and left. As she waited for the elevator, an idea came to her. It was the perfect idea to distance herself from Molly. She would take her to visit Undertaker.


	11. Chapter 11

_Academic Success_

_No worries, she's just trying to scare Molly. Anyone want Akane to meet the wrath of a furious William? My apologies for this short chapter. Next one should be longer._

_Chapter 11_

"Are you sure about this?" Molly asked, looking from Abigail to the sign that simply read 'Undertaker'. She nervously wrung her fingers in front of her, looking ready to run down the street and not look back.

"Oh sure," Abigail said. "I go in there all the time. He's a little batty, yes, but he's worked with my parents on occasion." She pushed the door open, followed by a nervous Molly who was wedged between Abigail and Akane with no way of escape.

Abigail had told Akane of her idea earlier. While Akane did not agree with her, she had no idea of her own and agreed to go along with it.

The funeral parlor at first appeared empty. When Abigail called for Undertaker, she heard him laugh. As she stepped around a coffin on the floor, she jumped. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking down at Undertaker as he lay in the coffin.

"Just trying it out," he told her, sitting up and causing Akane and Molly to jump as well. "It's so difficult to get someone to test them for me~"

He got out of the coffin and looked towards Molly and Akane. He gave Abigail a curious look. She nodded her head slightly as if asking him to go along with her.

"What have you brought me?" he asked, taking a step towards Molly. She winced and tried to cling to Akane.

"A friend of mine," Abigail said softly. "Well, she would like to be a friend anyway. Is it not proper to introduce her to my friends then?"

"Very proper indeed," Undertaker said. "What is your name?"

"Molly," she replied nervously. She attempted a curtsy but he brushed it aside.

"No need for that. But would you like to try one of my coffins~?"

Molly's eyes widened in shock and fear. She watched Undertaker as he and Abigail pulled a coffin from atop a stack and lower it on the floor. Undertaker opened it and gestured to Molly. Akane gently pushed her forward and Molly stepped inside, trembling. When she laid back against the crimson lining, it was clear how pale she had become.

Abigail and Akane exchanged triumphant looks over her head. As Molly became comfortable in the wood casket, she seemed to settle down. Those triumphant looks began to fade.

Within a half hour, Molly was seated in the coffin, having tea and bone-shaped biscuits with Undertaker. "Great plan," Akane muttered dryly to Abigail.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything!" Abigail whispered back.

"Why don't we just take her to your rule-loving father." Akane then let out a yelp as Abigail pushed her into a tall stack of caskets. Together, she and the caskets fell in a heap on the floor.

Undertaker and Molly looked towards them, both surprised at the sound. Abigail smiled sweetly at them and said, "Poor Akane, she must have tripped. I'm sure she'll pay for any damages, Undertaker."

"I did no such thing!" Akane growled. She jumped to her feet and reached for the scythe on her belt. Before she could draw it, Undertaker stopped her.

"Enough," he told them, his tone not shouting but soft and still forceful. "I have a guest I need to attend to. Please see yourselves out."

Abigail hung her head, angry with herself for upsetting Undertaker. She would have to apologize later. For the time being, she followed Akane and Molly out the door. Molly was quiet for a moment or two, then she asked, "Do I really want to know what your parents do Abigail?"

"Not really," Abigail said with a sigh. "Anyway, my mom told you it's a secret right?"

"Right," Molly said with a tiny smile. She reached over and grabbed Abigail's wrist, turning it so she could read the time on her watch. "Oh," she said sadly, "I really need to go. I'm sure I'll be five minutes late if I don't hurry. Thanks for the interesting lunch break!"

"That went well," Akane spat after Molly ran off.

"Shut up," Abigail muttered. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Akane. "You are not in charge of this. Neither am I. We are supposed to work as a _pair. _Perhaps as a _pair _we need to decide what we're going to do about Molly."

Akane frowned. For a moment or two Abigail thought she was not going to answer her at all. However she did speak. "Maybe we need to just forget prying her off ourselves. We'll be through with her in nearly a month. Earlier if we decide she should die before her intended date of death."

"That sounds about right," Abigail said. "If a trip to Undertaker isn't going to break her, I don't know what is."

"Unless we take her to the reapers," Akane said, a glint of mischief in her eye.

"My dad would kill me himself," Abigail mumbled.

Akane snapped her fingers. "There's an idea! She can have dinner with your parents! It'll bore her so much she won't want a thing to do with you!"

Fuming, Abigail turned and began to walk away from Akane. If she did not leave her, then she would have drawn her scythe and most likely gotten them both in trouble. She needed to work on her observation journal anyway. She had been neglecting it and knew it needed to be turned in for its first check that Friday. She would conveniently forget to remind Akane.


	12. Chapter 12

_Academic Success_

_Phew I've had a few busy days this week. I am hoping to get this up and posted by the time we go grocery shopping this afternoon. On the plus side, my dad did get me a new phone, which I may or may not have stayed up playing Angry Birds on._

_By the way, I apologize if I have any extra z's in the fic. Or lack of. My Z key is sticking._

_Chapter 12_

Molly glanced at the door of the shop as she had several times before that day. Akane and Abigail had not shown up that day. _'Maybe they're just busy,'_ Molly told herself again. She glanced around the shop, peacefully empty that afternoon. The only movement was Patches, the shop's calico cat. She was slapping at a bit of ribbon that had fallen on the floor.

"Patches, leave that alone," Molly told the feline. "We could use that on a dress." She picked up the ribbon, ignoring the cat who gave her as nasty a look as a cat can. She put the ribbon in a box behind the counter and leaned against it, her chin resting on her hand.

Patches hopped up onto the counter with a little effort. She had been a chubby kitten and stayed big as an adult. With a purr, she began to rub against Molly's arm and face.

Molly just barely heard the shop's bell chime over Patches's purring. She glanced up, happy to see Akane and Abigail. "I didn't think you were coming today," she told them.

Akane half shrugged and simply said, "School."

Molly looked a little surprised. "I thought you were out of school."

"Almost," Abigail told her. "We're just getting ready for our final exams."

"What does your final exams involve?" Molly asked.

Abigail smiled faintly and said, "It's a secret. Don't you remember?"

Molly sighed. Sure, she did enjoy Akane and Abigail's company, but they were still a little weird in her eyes. There was nothing secretive about school work. "Wait right here," she told them, "I've got something for you."

Akane and Abigail exchanged looks. Abigail secretly hoped for more pastries. With a heavy thud, the calico cat hopped off the counter and made her way over to them. She sniffed at their legs, her whiskers twitching. Once she decided they were fine, she began to wind herself between their legs, purring as loudly as she could.

When Molly returned from the back of the shop, Abigail frowned. She was smiling happily, holding two different dresses. "I've been working on them from your measurements," she explained.

Both dresses were simple, Molly having not known what style to give them. Abigail's was green, with a small bow at the waist and black lace around the collar. "Do you want anything else done to it?" Molly asked after she had somehow managed to convince Abigail to change into it.

Akane stood out of Molly's sight, stifling her laughter. Abigail glared at her over Molly's head, wishing that looks could actually kill. The dress did fit her well, but Abigail stared longingly at her suit, now being laid upon by Patches.

She waited impatiently for Molly to finish doing whatever it was she was doing around the skirt of the dress. The only thing keeping her in place was knowing she would be trading places with Akane soon.

Molly stepped back proudly and said, "You look beautiful, Abigail."

"Yes," snickered Akane, "very lady-like."

"Can I get down now?" Abigail asked, her voice dripping sweet syrupy poison.

Molly did not notice the tone of her voice as she said, "Certainly." Abigail hopped off the stool she had been standing on, glaring now at Patches, who was asleep and content. She crossed her arms over her chest, wishing that she had not brought her money with her that day. Sadly, she would have to pay for the _thing _she was now wearing.

Then she nearly cried. How on earth was she going to explain it to her parents? Her father seemed unhappy at the closeness between Molly and Abigail, mostly on Molly's part. Taking a gown from someone who was actually her final exam? It would make him furious!

She stared longingly again at her suit, noticing now that the cat was shedding. She could only groan aloud.

That groan turned into muffled laughter she began to disguise as a cough. Akane was doing nothing to hide the murderous look on her face. Molly, humming faintly to herself, chose not to see it.

Akane's dress was as simple as Abigail's, nearly an exact copy save for the color. Hers was a deep red. Akane looked ready to grab her scythe and reap Molly then and there. Abigail, desperately wanting to tease her, instead chose to take the safer route and walk around the store, trying to get used to the swishing of the skirt and silently lamenting how much easier it was to move in pants.

As she reached the wall that held boxes and boxes of slippers, Abigail found herself shocked that Molly did not make any for them. Of course, Abigail reminded herself, that seemed to be the one thing Molly did not measure.

Molly, it seemed, was all set to take her time on Akane's dress. Abigail was constantly checking her watch, worried about the time getting closer and closer to six o'clock.

Once Molly finally finished with Akane, she hopped off the stool and promptly reached for her own suit. Before she could grab it, Molly asked if they would like to stay and eat with her. Abigail looked down at her watch. It was only a little after five. While her stomach wanted her to stay, she knew she needed to get home and change.

"I'm sorry," Abigail told her, moving Patches aside so she could pull some money from the pocket of her suit, "but I really have to go home."

"That's fine," Molly told her, accepting her money and putting it in the cash register. "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow," she added.

"Tomorrow," Abigail called over her shoulder as she grabbed her suit and hurried out the door.

The idea of changing in an alley and dumping the dress in the trash crossed her mind but she decided against it. She would go home, change, and hide the gown somewhere.

The dress was heavier than what she was used to wearing and slowed her down. She looked at her watch as though it was going to get her home faster. A familiar voice stopped her.

"Why little Will, don't you look precious~"

Abigail stopped and turned to face Grell. She had missed him as she rushed by. He was leaning casually against a building, looking through his ledger.

He smiled at her and asked, "Does it come in red?"

Thinking of Akane's dress, Abigail said, "Yes, it does. Grell, I hate to be rude but I really should get home now." She thought of telling him not to tell William he had seen her, but she knew as soon as she told him, he would run straight to William. It seemed like something he would do. "Bye, Grell," she called.

He gave a little half wave, as thought he did not care if she left or not and went back to looking through his ledger.

Abigail breathed a sigh of relief as she made it home with ten minutes to spare. She changed quickly and pushed the dress under her bed. It was the only hiding place to come to mind. As she waited for her parents to come home, she tried to brush the cat fur from her clothing. She would rid herself of the dress later, as soon as she found the chance.


	13. Chapter 13

_Academic Success_

_Maybe I should have made this chapter stormy, to match the weather. It's a bit of a change from the other chapters or so I feel, but I love it just the same._

_Chapter 13_

Abigail sat in her father's chair, thumbing through one of his books as she waited for her parents to return home for the night. Usually she would not be settled down in William's chair, but as he was not home to chase her out of it, she was happy to make herself comfortable.

When she heard the door open, she leaped from the chair as fast as she could, dropping her book on the couch. To her surprise, it was just her mother.

"Has Dad got to work overtime?" she asked nervously.

Annabelle smiled a tired smile at her daughter. "He'll be home soon," she said.

Abigail then noticed the scratches on her mother's face and neck. "What happened?" she asked, her hand flying to her mouth in surprise.

"Nothing, really," Annabelle told her, "just a human trying to fight the inevitable."

"Why?" Abigail asked as she followed Annabelle down the hall. When they reached Annabelle and William's room, Abigail settled down on the edge of the bed. She watched her mother go into the bathroom to clean her face and neck.

"They do not wish to do, but what they want has nothing to do with what happens."

Abigail sat silently on the bed, twisting her fingers in her lap. When Annabelle spotted her sitting like that, she dropped the towel she was holding and stepped over to Abigail. She sank down on the bed next to her daughter, pulling her into a hug.

"Abigail, while it isn't all peacefully dying while asleep, you really do not have to deal with fighters too often. Just enough to keep you on your toes."

Abigail sat there with her mother's arms around her for a few minutes. When they heard William open the door, Annabelle gently released her. "Let's go see your father," Annabelle murmured.

Abigail slowly followed her mother down the hall. She was not sure what sort of mood her dad would be in. She watched from the bedroom door, as her mother hugged him. He must not have worked overtime, she decided. It was likely, then, that a student needed his help with something.

William said something to Annabelle that Abigail could not hear. His hand cupped her chin as his thumb traced the scratches on her face. He then spotted Abigail over Annabelle's shoulder. "Abigail," he called, "I need to speak with your mother."

Abigail nodded and ducked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

William waited until her door was shut before he led Annabelle to the living room. Once settled on the couch, he said, "I had to accommodate Akane Lockley this afternoon, that is why I only arrived home now."

Annabelle leaned back against the arm of the couch, frowning. "I hope she had nothing cruel to say."

"Nothing."

"I don't doubt that. She seems to be the type to make her sassy remarks heard by only those she wants to hear them."

"Annabelle, she told me that the young woman they are supposed to reap made them dresses. She has become very close to them, even Abigail has said as much."

Unconsciously, Annabelle glanced over her shoulder towards their daughter's bedroom. When she turned back to William, he could see a little hint of fear in her eyes. "Do you think she's obsessed?"

William shook his head. "No. I have the feeling that she only seeks friendship and isn't too sure how to go about that. I do not care about her. Neither do I care about Akane. What I do care about is whether or not Abigail gets too attached herself and refuses to reap Molly when the time comes."

Annabelle nodded slowly, having the same concern herself. "I don't think we should worry about it," she said. Even to herself, she sounded like a liar. "Abigail is much more capable than that. Though," Annabelle sighed, "she seems more frightened of the girl than anything."

"I suppose that's better than befriending her..."

Annabelle smiled and said, "Relax, William. Would it make you feel better if I kept an eye on them?"

"Would you?"

She nodded. "Of course. I doubt they'll notice me. If they do, I can just say I'm working. Which I will be," she added. "My week is completely full, so don't start thinking I'm putting off work for Abigail."

With a smile, she added, "I'm surprised you haven't been keeping an eye on them."

"The thought had crossed my mind," he admitted.

Annabelle looked triumphant. She knew he wanted to keep an eye on Abigail, but she did not expect him to admit to such. "Then why haven't you?" she asked, ready to push her luck.

"Why haven't you?" he countered.

Annabelle laughed and playfully shoved him off the couch. "Go check on Abigail," she told him. "But don't bring up your little visit with Akane. Or Molly. If she wants to talk, she'll come to us herself."

"Or not," William replied. "She did not come to us about Akane before."

Annabelle nodded sadly. Abigail had not come to them about Molly either. But she would do her best to watch over Abigail and let William know if anything seemed wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

_Academic Success_

_Well I think Death from Darksiders II wins best death scythe. He's going to wield dual scythes he can combine into one double-bladed weapon. I think that's what I'd use if I were a Shinigami, legally modified or not!_

_Chapter 14_

Molly had expected Miss Natalie to be angry over Akane and Abigail constantly being in her shop. To her surprise, Miss Natalie seemed to ignore them unless they helped her. As long as Molly did her job, she had no problem with anyone else being in the shop.

Molly had nearly forgotten that the time of the month to purchase new fabrics was drawing near. Surprisingly, Miss Natalie sent Akane and Abigail along with her, saying, "With three of you it should be faster, unless you start giggling and cutting up like schoolgirls."

Molly assured her they would not as she hitched the horse up to the wagon. Miss Natalie and three other shop owners shared the horse and wagon, using him to pick up their goods and making the occasional delivery.

Akane and Abigail stood in the back of the large cart, whispering to each other as Molly directed the horse slowly down the street.

"I'm surprised you allow that woman to boss you around," Abigail muttered to Akane.

"The way I see it, she'll be lacking three helpers in a few weeks," Akane replied. "Let her push me around a little bit, I don't care."

To Abigail it sounded like she did care but she said nothing. Instead she chose to call to Molly, "Why are we doing this? It looked to me like you had enough fabric to last several months."

Molly smiled at that. "We do, I think," she said, "but there's always something new and Miss Natalie wants only the newest of things." She let go of the horse's reins with one hand and patted around her dress, finally pulling a small list from one of her pockets. "Besides, we need other things as well." She passed the list to Abigail.

Akane leaned over her shoulder to read it as well. It included several things one would expect a seamstress to need, including buttons, needles, thread, pins, ribbon, lace, and even beads. Abigail raised an eyebrow, looking so much more like William as she did.

"I was hoping we could split up," Molly called. "With three of us, getting the little things crossed off is no problem. By the time I finish with the fabric, usually there's only cheap lace and ribbons left."

"We'll get these then," Abigail told her, tearing the list in half and offering one half to Akane. She stuffed her own half in her pocket. She had no idea what colors or designs Molly would need but surely getting some would be better than getting none.

When multiple booths and stalls came into sight, Abigail found herself in awe. She had never seen anything like it before. Freshly caught seafood, all different varieties of butchered meats, homemade pastries and cakes, fresh tea, candies, and that was just the food! Further along, she could make out bright bolts of cloth, jewelry, handcrafted blankets, fans, parasol, and who knew what else?

"Humans certainly know how to sell their goods don't they?" Akane asked.

"What was that?" Molly asked distractedly. She was fumbling around with two small pouches and the money Miss Natalie had given her. After she was satisfied, she passed the two smaller pouches to Akane and Abigail. "That should be enough but if you need more I'll be with the fabrics." She pointed to the booths nearby selling fabrics of all colors and textures.

"We'll be back soon," Akane told her as she and Abigail accepted the pouches.

"Smooth," Abigail told her after they had left Molly.

"Shut up," Akane shot back. "She wasn't even listening to us."

"But what if she had?" Abigail demanded.

Akane just scoffed and hurried away from Abigail and to the booths overflowing with ribbons.

Abigail took a slower approach. She took her time getting to the sewing needles. An older woman, her brown hair streaked with silver, operated the booth that sold the sewing needles. But to Abigail's surprise, she also had small mountains of yarn and hooks for crocheting.

Abigail stopped in her tracks, slowly running a finger along the metallic hooks. She had vague memories of her mother using her own set of hooks to create dresses for her dolls when she was smaller. Recently, when she could not sleep, Annabelle would curl up in William's chair with a hook and yarn, working on blankets or shawls.

"May I help you?" the older woman asked.

"Um, yes," Abigail said, jumping in surprise. She fumbled in her pocket for her list and pulled it out. "I need to buy some sewing needles but I'm not entirely sure what she needs." She then explained to the patient woman why she was hunting for needles.

"I'll get what you need, honey," she told Abigail, immediately setting about gathering several different types of sewing needles, varying in size.

Abigail did not watch her, trusting her to get what she needed. Instead she fumbled in her own pocket to count her own money. A beautiful black yarn ribboned with silver thread had caught her eye. She gathered as many skeins of it as she could find, placing them before the woman as well. "And these," she added somewhat meekly.

"Do you crochet?" the woman asked, bundling the needles in a small container. "Or knit?"

"My mother does, sometimes," Abigail said.

The woman nodded in an understanding way and thanked Abigail for her purchases. Abigail held tightly to her bag of yarn, the needles held fast in her other hand. She needed to find buttons, again explaining, this time to the older couple selling buttons, thimbles, and other small whatnots she had seen around Natalie's shop.

As she looked through the buttons, she listened to them as they explained how their son would send them their wares from American in order for them to make a little extra money. "He must know what he's doing," the man told her, "because we usually sell out fast."

Abigail managed a distracted smile as she collected the pearl buttons. Several of Natalie's dresses included them, she knew. The black buttons, she decided, would go with most anything. She did not know if there was any need for corset lacing. The list did not include it so she passed that by.

It took her over an hour to collect the things Molly needed. To her surprise, people were fierce and attempted to buy things from her hand. She was tired and ready to go home, mostly to see what her mother thought of her yarn.

Akane was already finished with her part of the list, her own purchases tucked away in the back of the cart. Abigail placed hers in there as well, except for the yarn. She was unwilling to release it for fear someone would steal it. She did not care if Natalie's goods were stolen, but her yarn was another story entirely.

She joined Molly and Akane as they argued over the price of several bolts of bright blue satin. Molly, it seemed, had nearly bought the entirety of the booth. Several bolts of cloth were put aside, the owner waving away offers on them.

"Akane, will you and Abigail start putting them away?" Molly asked. She seemed determined to have that blue satin. Silently the two of them took turns making trips from the booth to the wagon, each carrying a heavy bolt of material.

"That poor horse is going to keel over if he has to walk back carrying this load," Akane remarked.

"He'll be good practice," Abigail teased. Akane stuck her tongue out at Abigail behind Molly's back. "Looks like she got that blue," Abigail added, pointing to Molly, who seemed pleased with herself.

Sure enough, on the ride back to the shop Abigail sat in the cart, her back propped against several bolts of blue cloth. Akane looked annoyed as she leaned against some purple velvet. Together, they silently nibbled on some of the pastries Molly had bought for the ride back.

"Why did you buy that?" Akane asked, pointing to the bag of yarn resting on Abigail's knees.

"To see what my mom could do with it," Abigail replied.

Akane made a face, rolling her eyes at the answer. Abigail did her best to ignore her. She licked the icing from her fingers. Then she glanced up at the rooftops overhead, almost certain she had seen something or someone moving on them. She saw nothing, shrugged, and resumed licking her fingers.

Akane's prediction turned out to be wrong. The horse made it back to the shop in one piece, though tired from the walk. He rested in the shade, drinking from a trough as the three of them unloaded their purchases and placed them in the shop. Miss Natalie said nothing to them, she just put everything in its proper place.

That night, she slept the peaceful sleep of the tired. Her parents stood in the doorway of her bedroom, checking on her before going to bed themselves. "Did she see you?" William asked.

"No," Annabelle replied. "I doubt she suspected a thing."


	15. Chapter 15

_Academic Success_

_I really wanted to do a Father's Day thing, but I could not think of a great one shot. This chapter has Will in it but it's probably not fitting for Father's Day!_

_Chapter 15_

Molly was trying to push her luck during a slow day at the shop. "I've told you all about myself," she told Akane and Abigail, "but I know hardly anything about either of you. I don't think that's right, do you?"

"It's better you don't know," Abigail said as she leaned against the counter. Behind her, Patches was on her back, swatting at Abigail's hair.

"But why shouldn't I know?" Molly asked. She stopped the sweeping she had been doing and put her hand on her hip. Then her eyes grew wide. "You aren't involved in anything illegal are you?" she asked in a whisper. "After all, you do seem to know that oddity Undertaker very well."

"It's completely legal," Akane replied from her spot near the floor. She was seated on the stool normally used to help measure a person. There was a glint in her eyes as she added, "All you need to know is that Abigail's father is the illustrious William T. Spears."

"Who?" Molly asked. As she did, Abigail moved from her spot by the counter, removing her jacket as she did.

"That's it," she growled. "I'm tired of you tormenting me just because of who my dad is."

Akane tried to rise from her spot near the floor. As she did, Abigail's kick connected with her shoulder. Akane was taken by surprise for only a moment. She leaped to her feet, pulling out her scythe as she did. Abigail drew her own and within seconds the two were dueling.

Molly had retreated to behind the counter, peering over and watching as the two of them fought. On the counter, every bit of fur on Patches was standing on end, making her look even fatter. "Stop!" Molly shouted as Akane knocked Abigail into the shelves of fabric. There was a loud crash as several shelves broke, sending fabric on Abigail.

Abigail sliced through several pieces of material in her attempt to get to Akane. The blades of their trainer scythes connected and for a second or two, it appeared as though she and Akane were at a stalemate. By that time Miss Natalie had stormed in from the back of the shop. At the sight of the two of them destroying her shop, she wanted to shout at them and order them outside. Instead all she managed was a feeble whimper.

Black buttons scattered across the floor as Akane as knocked into the counter. Patches hissed, trying to puff herself even bigger. As Abigail drew her scythe back for another strike, there was a shout from the door.

"_ENOUGH!" _

Akane and Abigail both stopped immediately, turning to the doorway with both shame and fear. Annabelle stood glaring at the two of them, one hand on her hip and the other on her scythe. She crossed the room quickly, taking their scythes in one hand and pointing to the door in the other. "Wait outside for me," she said, her tone icy.

To Molly and Natalie, she added, "I need to take them to those who can handle this. I will return soon to help clean this mess."

"You don't have to," Molly said, her voice just a tiny squeak.

With a sigh, Annabelle said, "It's the least I can do."

In what felt like no time at all, Akane and Abigail found themselves in front of several very threatening Shinigami. Not only were several of their teachers present, but so were a few administrators, including Phillip Ashford and William himself.

Abigail did not look up, choosing to keep her eyes focused somewhere around her knees. Every word spoken brought a wince from her as if they were each a heavy blow.

"Fighting amongst yourselves is one thing," Chapell said, "and deserves a demerit of its own, but to fight in front of _humans, _especially one whose soul you are meant to collect at the end of a month's time? Not only is it shameful, but it should be cause enough for expulsion!"

Abigail tried to blink back the tears that were quickly forming. She felt they both deserved to be expelled. She could not fault anyone else for feeling the same way.

"We have decided however, not to jump that far just yet." Akane breathed a very audible sigh of relief. "However," Chapell continued, "if I or any of us receive word that there has been another duel between you two, you will be expelled on the spot."

Abigail wondered if that was it. Why wasn't she being expelled? Not that she would complain, but what could have saved her from expulsion? After a few more minutes of lecturing, they were dismissed. Abigail knew she was not fully off the hook. She dreaded going home.

She decided to stop by the dress shop and apologize to Molly. It would serve two purposes: one, to see what Molly thought of herself and Akane after seeing their fight, and two, to put off going home and getting some form of punishment from her parents.

Annabelle had been true to her word. Other than missing several bolts of fabric, the shop looked as it normally did. Though now Molly stayed behind the counter, unsure of Abigail.

"I imagine you have plenty of things to ask me now," Abigail began.

"Yes but you really can't tell me anything can you?" Molly asked, not exactly looking at Abigail. She looked down at the counter where Patches was sleeping.

Abigail smiled weakly. "No, but I am sorry it took _that _to get you to understand."

Molly sighed faintly and asked, "It sounded like Akane teases you a lot about your dad. Why does she do that?"

Abigail shrugged. She had no answer for it. "I guess she either decided she just does not like me, or she's jealous of my dad." She looked at Molly, really studying her. Molly had been crying and looked close to crying again. Abigail decided to tell her something without really giving her life's details away.

"My dad's an administrator. He'll be one of our bosses if we graduate," she explained. Molly looked up, her gaze falling on Abigail since she first walked into the shop. She gave a tiny, knowing nod. "She seems to think that I've gotten this far in our school because of who my dad is."

"Is it true?" Molly asked.

Abigail shrugged. "I think I've done well on my own but I don't know really."

Molly glanced around the shop and asked, "This isn't going to happen again is it?" She continued to stare into Abigail's face. "Miss Natalie was very upset by all this. I think your mom handled everything, though."

"No, I can assure you it won't happen again. I'm not getting expelled because of Akane." Abigail and Molly exchanged a smile, but Abigail's soon vanished. "I need to get home, I'm sure my parents are waiting."

"Good luck," Molly called.

Abigail knew she would need it. She was not surprised to find both her mother and father at home, waiting for her. Filled with dread, she entered the living room.

"Abigail, what happened?" William demanded. "I never expected be dragged from my office because my daughter chose to settle some issue by fighting in front of a human."

"I'm sorry," Abigail began weakly. This time she did not bother to stop the tears. "Akane just got to me." She took a deep breath and then continued. "She's been teasing and tormenting me since I started school and I had enough. I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Why has she been tormenting you, and better yet why haven't you told us?" Annabelle's tone was soft but Abigail knew her mother was still angry.

Abigail chose not to answer her mother directly. She turned towards William and quietly asked, "I haven't gotten this far in school because of you, have I?"

"No," William told his daughter. "Absolutely not. Could I have pulled some strings for you? Yes I could but I decided to let you handle everything. Is that what Akane thinks?"

Abigail nodded, biting her lower lip as she did. "She thinks that since you're my dad, I've done nothing." She let out a shaking sigh of relief. "You really haven't done anything?"

"No, not even today. Your grades kept you from being expelled, not your last name."

Abigail dropped onto the couch feeling more relieved than she ever had before. Now that she knew William had done nothing for her, she felt confident she could handle Akane herself, if she even dared to attempt anything else after what had happened that day.


	16. Chapter 16

_Academic Success_

_Things might be getting awkward._

_Chapter 16_

Before heading to the shop, Abigail wanted to get a few things out in the open between herself and Akane. Akane was thankfully waiting for her at the corner were they would occasionally meet before heading to the shop together.

"Akane, I'm not getting expelled," Abigail began.

"I'm not either," Akane interrupted.

"And I don't want to be either. If you think we should handle this in shifts if you can't be civil, then we can determine who goes to the shop first right now. If you can keep your mouth shut, we can continue to do things together, even if Molly is now terrified of us."

Akane crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "Who made you the decision maker?"

"No one. But if keeping your thoughts about me and about my dad to yourself is a problem then we don't need to work together in case something like yesterday does happen again."

Akane sighed. "We were put together so we have to work together."

"Good. As for my dad," Abigail said, now glaring at Akane, "he has done _nothing _for me. He has treated me no differently than he has treated any of you. I don't get special treatment one little bit."

Akane scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

"My dad said it himself last night."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes, I do. Unlike you, my father is not a nasty, cold-hearted liar."

Akane took a step back, blinking in surprise. She did not believe that for a second. Certainly William had to pulled some strings where his daughter was concerned. But at the risk of expulsion, she decided to keep her mouth shut for the time being.

Instead, she chose to ask Abigail whether or not they should just kill Molly or wait for her time to die. "It's clear she isn't going to change the world in a great way," Akane pointed out.

Abigail nodded in agreement. "Still," she said, "I'd rather wait until she's supposed to do."

Akane shrugged as if to say _Your choice, but I have no idea why you made it. _She did not argue at all as they walked to the shop.

Natalie was the one in the front of the shop when they arrived. She glared at the two of them, looking ready to throw them out herself. They bowed to her, both apologizing profusely.

Before heading to the back of the shop to work on the dresses that required her attention, Natalie said, "You should be working off the damages to my shop, but that woman paid for them. If you've got to fight, take it to the streets for all I care."

They would not fight again, but both felt that even if they tried to assure this woman she would not believe them. Instead, they waited quietly for Molly to appear.

For several long minutes, the only company they had was Patches. She had been sleeping in the window of the shop, laying on top of a ruffled pink skirt. She hopped down from the window and surveyed them warily. With a loud purr, she decided they were not going to fight anymore and began to headbutt Abigail's leg.

As Akane and Abigail were close to leaving, Molly finally appeared from the back of the shop, sucking on one of her fingers. "Pricked myself," she explained, looking a little bit nervous. As she fumbled behind the counter for something, she added, "We've got to finish a big order."

"Do you want us to leave?" Akane asked her.

"Oh, no, you don't have to go," Molly said. She seemed torn between her desire to keep them as friends and her newly developed fear of them. She glanced at the back of the shop and then stepped closer to them. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked, her tone a mixture of awe and fright.

Of all the things they had expected from Molly, from her kicking them out of the shop and never wanting to see them again to her becoming very curious about their death scythes, that question never crossed either of their minds.

"School," Akane told her.

She wanted to leave it at that but Molly then chose to ask, "What you do, it runs in families doesn't it?"

"Sort of," Abigail replied. Her mother had worked in a different department entirely before her dad trained her as a Shinigami. This, of course, was nothing she wanted to tell Molly. She also wanted to explain that not everyone who worked at the dispatch collected souls. These things, she knew, were nothing that Molly needed to know.

Molly sighed, knowing she was not going to get much in the way of answers. "Have you told me your real names, then?"

Akane's lips twitched as she fought the urge to laugh. "Yes, we have."

Molly looked around the empty shop and asked, "Is there anyway I can learn to fight like that?"

Akane glanced at Abigail, who offered the tiniest of shrugs. She did not know. If Molly wanted to learn, then perhaps they could teach her a little of what they knew. However, it would not matter in the long run what they did with Molly.

"Sure," Abigail told her, thinking quickly. "But you'll have to trade."

"Trade?" Molly asked.

Akane nodded, catching onto Abigail's idea. "Teach us to sew," she told her.

Molly looked happier than they had ever seen her before at the suggestion. "Really? You want to learn?"

"Certainly."

"Then come in the back!"

They followed Molly to the back of the shop, both knowing very well that Molly had ideas forming in her head of running her own shop one day, perhaps with the two of them as her assistants. The idea would never come to pass, but Molly had no way of knowing it at the moment.

Akane and Abigail found themselves in the back of the shop for the rest of the day, pretending to focus as Molly taught them to sew and asked them to hand her lace and ribbons to complete the dresses. There was not much speaking done that afternoon, but Akane and Abigail had plenty to discuss after they left the shop that afternoon.

"She's too curious," Akane said.

"She's always been curious," Abigail pointed out. "We can handle this. We don't have much time left with her."

"Why did you tell her we'd teach her to fight?"

Abigail sighed. "Because she wanted to learn. Yes, she's not going to need it but if it keeps her mind off of us, then I'll do it. Same with the sewing, we don't need to pay much mind to it, just keep her distracted. Our exam will be much more difficult if she wants us to stay away."

Akane nodded, understanding Abigail's point. Molly would have her soul collected soon and they would have nothing to worry about. It was just a waiting game.


	17. Chapter 17

_Academic Success_

_I've got my epilogue ready, just got to get us there. :)_

_Chapter 17_

William T. Spears had never seen such an _emotional _graduating class. He had been placed in charge of several classes over the years but this one made it quite clear that final exams were nearly upon them. There seemed to be a continuous flow of students into his office, some apprehensive, some nervous but excited, and even a few who, it seemed, did not think they were ready for the task that came closer and closer each day.

Ronald agreed with him, even asking if William expected anyone to pass their final exam.

"I should hope so," William told him. "I don't want any failures on my watch."

"Neither do I," Ronald replied. "What about Abigail? How is she handling it?"

"The exam itself doesn't seem to be troubling to her."

"Good. I don't think I've ever seen a bunch like this one." Ronald frowned, running his fingers through his hair. "I always thought it was something we were born with, you know? Sure, not all of us are blood thirsty but..." He trailed off, hoping William got his point.

William did. "Some need time," was all he said.

Abigail was only slightly nervous. It was not really noticeable to her. When she did feel nervous, she merely thought of the glasses she wanted and pushed the nervous feelings away.

She, Akane, and Molly were busy cleaning the storage room of the dress shop while Ronald and William discussed them and their classmates. "Hey, Molly? There's a mouse hole back here," she called after she removed a box of yellowed lace.

"I know, there's several." Molly shot a glance at Patches, who had plopped down in the middle of the doorway like an orange, black, and white rug. She watched them lazily, swishing her tail on occasion. "Someone doesn't like to work," she added, more to the cat than to Abigail.

Patches gave her a look that seemed to say _They're too fast. If you want them caught so badly, you do it!_

Molly sighed, sweeping a lock of hair from her face. Akane chose that moment to drop a dusty box from a high shelf. Dirty and dust swirled around the room. Molly coughed. Abigail merely sighed and removed her glasses to clean them.

"You could have scratched them," Abigail told her.

"It isn't like we won't be getting new ones soon." Akane reminded her.

Molly looked from Akane to Abigail, peering through the dust that was still settling wherever it could land. "Don't tell me," she said, "glasses must have something to do with this mystery job too."

"OK," Akane told her from her perch on a stepladder, "we won't tell you."

Molly frowned at her, taking that as a _yes _to her question. "Well don't you think it's odd?" she asked. "You two wear glasses, your mother wears glasses – "

"My father wears glasses, as does most everyone I know," Abigail told her. She then giggled. "My father's hopelessly blind without his. When I was little and he would get mad at me, I'd take them right off his face."

"How cute!"

Abigail laughed harder. "I doubt he thought so. I think it made him even angrier at times."

Molly giggled herself. Akane sighed and dropped another box from the shelves above. "What are we doing with all of this anyway?" she asked.

"Most of it needs to be thrown away. I don't know how long it's been since I was in here last." She removed a faded swatch from fabric from one of the boxes Akane had dropped. "Gross, it's been moth food." With a sigh, Molly said, "I guess it _all _needs to go."

She and Abigail grabbed the larger box Akane had tossed down. They moved it out into the alley behind the shop. From back inside the storage room, they heard another thud as Akane dropped another box on the floor.

"She doesn't like doing work does she?" Molly asked.

Abigail shrugged. "I guess that's her way of doing things."

They made a few more trips together to throw out the old dress making materials as Akane continued to stir up dirt by tossing the remaining boxes to the floor. On one return trip, Abigail noticed that Patches was no longer white in some spots, but a light brown. She did not seem to mind it. She just continued to lay in the doorway, watching Akane with only the smallest hint of interest.

It took them a large portion of the afternoon to completely clean the room. By the time the last dust bunny was swept from the room, Patches had grown bored with them and had fallen asleep. "Useless cat," Molly told her. "It's a good thing for you that you're pretty and somewhat decent company."

Patches twitched her tail in her sleep.

Akane glanced around the room, surprised at how spacious it appeared now that there were no boxes and mess cluttering it. "What's the plan for this room?" she asked.

Molly, who had picked up the lazy cat, said, "I don't really know. I guess it's going to sit here and gather more clutter and in a few more years will need cleaning again. Hopefully by then I can have my own shop."

Akane shot a look towards Abigail that clearly said _Well at least we won't be around for that fun. _Out loud, she said, "I need a bath. I think I had better go home."

After patting Patches on the head, Abigail agreed. Molly bade them good-bye and watched as they left. With a sigh, she carried Patches upstairs to her room above the shop. She needed a bath as well, and Patches was in desperate need of a brushing.

The talk of glasses as though they were something important, the secretive nature of Akane and Abigail, not to mention the fighting ability and those weapons they carried had her confused and curious. And hurt that her friends refused to share anything with her. She wished dearly to know who, or what, they were.


	18. Chapter 18

_Academic Success_

_I had wanted to include Abigail taking William's glasses now, with Grell around. Grell would then ask "Why didn't I think of that?" but it's just never worked its way in._

_Chapter 18_

Molly found herself waiting for Akane and Abigail again, wondering where they were and hoping it was just class keeping them busy. She also found herself wanting to hide, as one of her least favorite customers had entered the shop.

Helen was pretty _different, _even compared to Akane and Abigail. Even compared to Undertaker, Molly once found herself thinking. She was pale as could be, a parasol constantly in her grasp. She wore dark makeup, which more than one made Molly think of her as a walking corpse. She only picked dark colors for her dresses and underneath them wore boots instead of slippers or heels.

Miss Natalie did not mind her appearance or strange choices for conversation. She would often discuss things around the shop with Helen, and then later would laugh at her suggestions of what was really happening.

She was a hardcore, obsessed occult fan. One of those people, in fact, that William had warned his daughter about.

Of course, Molly did not know that. She had no clue what William and Abigail discussed or even any idea that they had talked at length about Molly herself.

She listened as Miss Natalie and Helen discussed the recent goings-on in the shop, lurking just a little ways away from them in case Miss Natalie or Helen needed anything. She acted disinterested as Miss Natalie told Helen about Akane and Abigail, ending with their fight in the shop.

"Honestly," she said, "if Molly did not like them so much then I would have sent them off ages ago." 

Molly ignored that. She knew Miss Natalie would do no such thing. She was grateful to the free help she had received from them. But she could not ignore with Helen said.

"Do you have any idea what you let in your shop?" Helen demanded, her eyes wide. "Not only have you allowed a Shinigami in your shop, but more than one and on more than one occasion at that!"

"Shinigami?" Molly asked.

"Reapers! Their job is to collect the souls of the dying. With two of them following you around, Molly, I'd be careful."

Molly paled, looking from Helen to Miss Natalie, who quickly ushered Helen to the back, telling her that they needed to discuss the styles of gowns she needed.

Confused and feeling drained, Molly sank down on the floor. She hardly noticed as Patches crawled into her lap, purring loudly and headbutting her. She was still in that position when Helen finally left. With a sigh, Natalie knelt down on the floor beside her.

"Molly, listen to me. Helen is just obsessed with the things people don't understand. I highly doubt there are even such things as reapers. It is just something that Helen and the strange people like her tell themselves to ease the fear of the death. Maybe it helps them sleep at night. I don't know. But I do think that, if anything, your friends are just as obsessed with the occult as much as Helen is. Maybe even more. They might enjoy pretending to be reapers for all I know."

Molly let out a shaky sigh and said, "It's just so odd isn't it? That they show up with no warning, dressed like they are and – " 

Natalie cut her off. "See? They must enjoy frightening people." She straightened up and said, "They'll be here soon. Ask them yourself if it makes you feel better."

Molly thanked her, deciding to do just that. As the day went on, Molly began to silently berate herself. How could she believe someone like Helen? Someone who people often acted like she either did not exist or avoided her as though she carried some deadly, contagious illness? Why even Miss Natalie only seemed to like her because she paid well!

She had almost calmed herself completely when Abigail entered the shop. Suddenly she felt very unsure of her. She tried to take in the two-toned eyes, the suit, the weapon mostly concealed by the suit jacket, and the glasses that Abigail had said she and her parents all wore. She came to no conclusion.

"Molly?" Abigail asked, wondering if the human in front of her was feeling well. She was just staring at her. Removing her gloves, Abigail snapped her fingers as loudly as she could. Molly jumped but seemed to return to her normal self.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," Molly told her. "Where's Akane?"

"Busy," Abigail replied. "Something on your mind?"

Molly was dealing with a large internal battle. One part of her wanted to tell Abigail about Helen, to not only see her reaction but maybe have a good laugh about it. The other wanted to keep what Helen had said close to herself until she could maybe find some books about the occult that mentioned reapers so she could compare what the books had to say with Akane and Abigail.

The sides appeared to have compromised when Molly asked, "Where do you live?"

"In a two bedroom apartment with my parents. Why?"

Molly was somewhat surprised by that. She expected something less normal. To cover, she said, "I was just wondering. We always stay here or wander around London. I've never been to your apartment."

"I'm not sure my dad would like that," Abigail said thoughtfully.

"Is he strict?"

"No, not really. He just likes to stay by the rules and schedule he's made up for himself."

"Rules?" Molly asked. "What sort of rules does he have to follow? You said he's an administrator."

With a laugh, Abigail held her fingers about an inch or so apart. "Even for administrators, the rulebook is about this thick."

"And your dad follows them? All the time?"

Abigail nodded. "Yes he does."

It still made no sense to Molly. The only answer she could come up with now was that Abigail, Akane, and Abigail's parents were in some form of secret society. Perhaps one even obsessed with the idea of reapers. She wanted to ask but did not for fear of sounding rude.

And for the fear that if they were what Helen said they were, then they could cut her down in seconds. She really did not want that to happen. When Abigail suggested that she should start teaching Molly the basics to fighting, she became nervous. Despite her reassurances to herself, she realized she did not want to be alone with Abigail.

That night, long after Abigail had left, Molly found herself unable to sleep. Like a child, she wanted to hide under her blankets until the sunrise with the idea of "If it can't see me, it can't get me". It was silly, she kept telling herself. Reapers couldn't possibly be real. And if they were, why would they live in apartments among humans? With that, she decided she would get some answers in the morning and would not allow Akane and Abigail to avoid her questions.


	19. Chapter 19

_Academic Success_

_Getting close to that day. I'm thinking around four chapters left._

_Chapter 19_

Molly found herself on the ground, usually staring at the cloudy sky above several times that day. Akane and Abigail were true to their words, ready to teach her to fight as best as they could. Even if Akane didn't want to, pointing out the approaching date of death as proof that nothing would sink in.

"I'm actually looking forward to it," Abigail had replied. Akane had nodded in agreement.

"You're just too fast!" Molly told them, sitting up and brushing grass off herself. Her dress was beyond ruined by that point. She was glad she had the foresight to put on an old one.

"Sorry," Abigail told her, offering her hand to help her up. "Speed's a big part in the training."

"Why?" Molly asked. The question sounded innocent enough. For that, she was glad. She did not want to appear like she was digging for answers. Even though she was doing just that.

Abigail glanced at Akane and said, "Well, there's traveling," she said, remembering her mother's leaps from rooftop to rooftop. "And the occasional need to evade."

"Evade what?" Molly asked, still sitting on the ground.

"Nothing specific," Akane told her. "Everyone needs to know how to avoid attacks. You never know when someone could go after you."

She rose to her feet, ready to fight with Molly but Molly held up a hand to stop her. "Give me a moment," she pleaded. She looked from Akane, who looked ready to pounce, to Abigail, who had just removed her tie and placed it with her jacket. Akane was trying to hurt her, or so Molly felt. Abigail appeared to be attempting to teach her at least.

At her request, the two of them had also placed their weapons with Abigail's jacket. She did not want them instinctively reaching for them and using them on her.

"You really should have worn something other than a dress," Akane told her, still waiting for her to get to her feet. "I doubt it's easy to move around in."

Molly frowned. She was not asking for them to teach her the flips and tricks she had seen from them that morning. She merely wanted some idea as to how to defend herself should the need ever arise.

"Is that why you wear that?"

Abigail and Akane glanced at each other. Neither had given it much thought. They had grown up around people in suits. It was what they knew. Whatever the reason it was chosen as Shinigami attire they did not know.

"We wear suits because they're been our uniform for many, many years."

"Who is 'we'?" Molly asked sweetly.

"Enough questions," Akane told her. "Get up."

Reluctantly, Molly rose to her feet. She did manage to dodge a few blows from Akane, but Akane, feigning another punch, tripped Molly with a swift sweep of her leg.

"Are you enjoying this?" Molly demanded, pushing her hair out of her face.

"A little," Akane admitted.

With a groan of annoyance, Molly flopped back onto the grass and stared over her head. "How about lunch?" she asked. "I really need a rest."

Lunch was fine with Akane and Abigail. The three of them sat underneath the shade of a large tree behind the dress shop, eating in silence. Molly broke the silence, asking if Abigail's mother had done anything with the yarn she had bought.

"Not much," Abigail admitted. "She's been very busy." It was true. Annabelle's list of the death seemed to grow larger. Abigail knew there were just the occasional surge in the list. She would probably go back to her slower schedule soon enough. Especially with final exams drawing close.

"What does she plan to make?"

"I don't know. She hasn't said, but it'll be a blanket I imagine."

Abigail was relieved when Molly turned her questions on Akane. Molly's questions about their home life always made her squirm a little. She would not let herself get this close to a human again. The fact that Molly had started dropping questions in full force had startled her.

She looked towards Akane, who was answering Molly's questions as briefly as she could. To her, it was clear that Akane was not going to let Molly know much, if anything, about herself.

For a moment, Abigail wondered if she had told Molly _too _much. Then she decided that no, while she knew some things about her, nothing really made her all that accessible to the human.

Once they had finished eating, Molly had begged off more teaching, saying that she had been knocked down more than she wanted to be that day. She did thank them for their attempts at teaching her. While it had not been fun, she was sure that it would come in handy one day.

Abigail fought the urge to tell her that it would not, but she remained quiet.

The three of them remained under the tree making small talk, most of it on Molly's part. A drop of water landed on her face. As she looked up towards the sky, the rain drops began to fall faster. The three rushed into the shop in order to avoid the weather. Molly nearly giggled out loud as she realized that Akane and Abigail still stood solid in front of her as they attached their weapons, whatever they were, to their belts. A little part of her had expected them to melt, never mind that the idea truly made no sense.

She did not completely relax but now found Helen's idea laughable. Reapers indeed! They were just eccentric, like Helen herself. Happy with her conclusion, Molly still could not find herself comfortable with them. She hated herself for it but felt the feeling would leave with time.


	20. Chapter 20

_Academic Success_

_I hope this chapter comes out as lighthearted as I want it to be._

_Chapter 20_

Abigail knew she was late getting home but it had been a surprisingly normal day. Tomorrow was the date of Molly's demise. She had half expected the young woman to feel death closing in. She had noticed no change, neither had Akane. Molly was her usual self for the most part. She was still asking questions that received less detailed answers than she had hoped for.

Even Patches showed no signs of anything wrong. She had slept most of the day away, curled up in a warm spot in the window.

Molly had attempted to get them interested in sewing but had failed. At one point she had asked if anything was troubling them. They had responded simply with "Final exams". She asked if they needed to study. Abigail had wanted to tell her there would be no studying for it but did not. Instead she changed the subject, happy that Molly followed her cue.

As she turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door to the apartment, she vaguely wondered if her parents would be mad at her being late.

She found her father in his chair, a book in his lap. She bowed and apologized for being late.

Closing the book, he said, "I understand why you're late. Tomorrow must weigh heavily on your mind."

"In a way it does," she said. "In another, I'm not so worried about it." Settling herself on the couch, she turned her full attention to him and asked, "How was your final exam?"

William was silent, debating with himself. After a minute's thought, he decided to tell her some things. Other things he would omit, letting her find those out for herself. "I was partnered with someone I disliked as well."

"Who?"

"Grell."

Abigail began to laugh. "Is that all I need to know?" she asked.

"He was not as unbearable as he is today. In all honesty he was more angry about being partnered with me than I was with him."

"Really?" Abigail asked. That did not sound like the Grell she knew.

With a small nod, William said, "Really. He was convinced that I would hold him back, that his grades were higher than mine and he deserved a better partner." Convinced he had Abigail's full attention, William continued.

"He and I were to observe a young author in a month's time and determine whether or not he lived or died. Grell wanted everything over with and even mentioned killing this author within the first three days. I chose to introduce myself to him. Grell was furious but there is nothing in the rules saying that we cannot interact with our targets."

Abigail nodded. She knew that very well.

"Once this author, Thomas, asked about our death scythes, I told him what we are. He did not believe it. In fact he thought we were a part of a play. He then complimented Grell's appearance and I think that was it on Grell's part. Anyone who thought him good looking was fine in his book.

Our little introduction seemed to inspire something in Thomas. An idea was born in his head. He wrote a romance novel in a little less than a month. It involved Will, the Shinigami, falling in love with a woman just about to die. Will makes a deal with the god of the underworld to die in her place. She lives her life, gets married, and has a child named Will."

"Wow," Abigail breathed. "Did he publish it?"

"He did not get the time. I told him the book was good. Grell gave him lavish praise, most likely due to the fact that it included Will's redheaded Shinigami friend, Grell. On the day he was to die, Grell asked if we could spare him. He felt a wonderful author should not have to die, but as books are not something that can change the world, we collected his soul."

William chose to not only leave out having to be saved by Grell Sutcliff, but he also left out the struggle between the reapers and the cinematic record. Abigail would find out herself the next day. He was confident that she would be able to handle it, even if it did take her by surprise.

"What happened to his book?"

William raised an eyebrow, surprised as her curiosity turned towards this old work that only himself, Grell, and Thomas had seen. "It scattered around the snowy streets of London. If someone collected it and had it published, I do not know." 

Abigail nodded slowly, understanding. It was, in the grand scheme of things, not their place to publish books for deceased humans or even grant them any final requests.

"Was it difficult?" she asked.

William glanced at her over his glasses. She started to wonder if he would answer when he said, "You'll need Akane's help."

Abigail stretched out on the couch with a sigh. "I was hoping I wouldn't."

"There's a reason for partnering students together for their final exam."

"What reason?"

"You'll know."

Abigail sighed in frustration. But she stayed on the couch, asking the occasional question of William, who gave her the occasional answer in response. As William became engrossed in his book, he did not realize her questions were coming further and further apart.

"William."

He glanced up at Annabelle as she appeared in the doorway. She pointed to the couch. Abigail had fallen asleep. William got to his feet, tossed his book in his chair, and picked up Abigail. She mumbled something in her sleep that neither parent understood, but did not wake as he carried her to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

_Academic Success_

_Well it's the chapter you've either been waiting for or dreading. You'll get to see her glasses though._

_Chapter 21_

The day had arrived. Akane and Abigail lurked behind the shop, out of sight and unsure of which move to make next. Akane wanted to wait inside, but stay out of sight. Abigail was not entirely sure that was possible. In the end, they had agreed to wait in the storage room they had cleaned out. Leaving the door open just a tiny crack, they waited and listened.

They leaned against the wall, both barely breathing. Akane was often checking her watch. To their relief, neither Molly nor Natalie went anywhere near the storage room. Patches waddled nearby on occasion but she did not realize the two of them chose that as their hiding place.

"Molly, I have a few errands to run. Can you handle the shop?"

"Yes, Miss Natalie."

Akane looked at Abigail, who nodded. Things would be easier to handle without Natalie around. "Should we leave?" Akane whispered.

"I think we should stay put."

"It's just Molly."

Abigail sighed. "I don't want to get tangled up in what will happen. If you want to go, then go but I want her soul collected, the two of us to pass, and to be able to call it a day."

Akane frowned at her and rested her hand against her scythe but did nothing. They stood there, waiting for what seemed like hours. There was a faint chiming sound as someone opened the shop door.

"Can I help you?" they heard Molly ask faintly. To Abigail it sounded as though she was nervous. She tensed, rocking on her feet in anticipation.

Whomever had entered the shop they could not understand. All they could hear was a low male voice speaking to her. Molly whimpered faintly, then tried to run. The sound of her shoes clacking against the floor sounded close to Akane and Abigail. Each wondered if she was going to try to hide in the storage room.

Then there was a thud and muffled shrieks from Molly. Abigail drew her scythe and noticed Akane was holding her own tightly. Before they left the room, they waited a moment or two. There was a louder crash, running footsteps, and then the chime of the bell over the door.

"Ready?" Abigail asked.

"Ready." Akane told her.

The second Akane stepped out of the room, they were greeted by a hissing growl from Patches. Patches had hidden underneath a chair, only her fluffy tail poked out. She growled again but they walked right by her. An orange and white paw slapped at them but merely skimmed Abigail's shoe.

They found Molly near the counter that used to be home to the cash register. It was now on the floor, busted open with a few loose bits of money laying around it. Molly had clearly ran for the backdoor but was tackled near the counter. Blood splattered the floor around her. Akane was careful to not step in it.

She glanced up at them weakly, letting out a small whimper. Her hands fluttered around the knife wounds on her chest and stomach. As Akane crouched over her holding her scythe, she sighed faintly. "So... you _are..." _she whispered.

"That's right," Akane told her. She raised her scythe, stabbing it between Molly's shaking fingers. Molly's cinematic record flew out, attempting to attach itself to Akane's scythe.

As Abigail watched, the reels began to snake up the scythe and wrapped around Akane's hand. She raised her own scythe and brought it down, slicing through the memories.

Her eyes widened in shock as the strips of memories tore but others took their place. They wrapped themselves around her wrists, desperate and defensive as though they had a mind of their own. "What the hell?" she shrieked as she was lifted off her feet and tossed across the room. She hit the floor, sliding until the wall stopped her.

"Well no wonder they didn't want us to handle this ourselves." Akane was busy trying to keep the memories off herself, swinging and cutting away as quickly as she could.

"Watch it!" Abigail called as a strand of memories snaked around Akane's ankle. As soon as she had spoken her warning, it tripped Akane. She landed heavily, her scythe flying out of her hand. Abigail dodged a swipe from the memories and snatched up Akane's scythe. She tossed it to Akane, who caught it and shouted her thanks.

"What do we do now?" Akane asked, wondering if the slices and cuts they had done had destroyed any of the memories that was inside the dying woman before them.

"I'm not sure," Abigail panted. She sliced another strand of memories that flew towards her. It seemed to dissolve into nothingness. She was sure that eventually, they could finish off the attacking memories and be done with it.

She and Akane were both knocked off their feet several times. The fancy dresses on display, the materials used to create them, and even the floor was not spared from the cinematic record. Deep gouges were cut into the floor and walls as Akane and Abigail dodged and ducked.

They had destroyed a portion of it, but not all of it. Memories of Molly flashed before them. A small child peering into a crib at a tiny baby, the same small little girl later clung tightly to an old woman's hand as they stood beside a large casket. She chased cats and dogs, learned to ride a horse, and even dealt with a broken arm before their eyes.

"This is crazy," Akane panted.

"You can say that again. I really don't recall anyone mentioning that _this _could happen."

"Not even your dad?"

"No, he _conveniently _left this out!" Abigail then let out a yelp as a memory lashed across her face. She could feel blood running down her cheek but she would handle that later.

Together, they sliced their way through most of the tendrils of memory. Only the larger mass remained. Akane looked at Abigail, who nodded. They joined the blades of their scythes and swung them together. The last of Molly's memories were destroyed, fluttering in bits and pieces to the ground. They stepped over to Molly, who no longer moved. Akane pulled out her folder and marked their final exam as _Completed. _

Abigail glanced around, looking at the destruction they had caused. She then cleared her throat. "Maybe we should leave before Natalie comes back."

As they stepped out of the back door on their way back to the academy, Akane said, "She's going to blame us, you know."

Abigail shrugged. "Nothing we can do about that."

On the inside, the two of them were giddy, convinced they had passed. The giddiness all but vanished as they stood in front of their teachers, waiting to get word they had passed. After what felt like forever, Price finally told them they had passed and were free to pick out their glasses.

Akane and Abigail looked at each other, both of them grinning. The struggle with Molly's memories seemed so long ago. The urge to sprint from the academy to the dispatch's glasses department was strong, but they held back.

At the glasses department, Lawrence Anderson glanced up as they stepped through the door, then inclined his head, his way of granting them access to his glasses. Abigail looked through the shelves, wondering if the glasses she had admired were still there. As she looked, Akane picked out a deep purple pair of cat's eye glasses. She smiled as she admired herself in a mirror.

"Ah," Abigail said, finding the pair she wanted. She put them on, smiling to herself. They were rectangular in shape. The outside of the frames was a rich coppery red. The inside of the frames, however, was a bright cyan. She slipped them on, deciding they were perfect.

She sensed rather than saw movement near the door. When she glanced behind her, she smiled. In the doorway stood William and Annabelle. She calmly walked over to her parents and asked, "What do you think?"

Annabelle smiled, pushing Abigail's messy hair off her face. "I like them," she said. "They suit you."

"Excellent choice," William added.

Abigail laughed and then hugged them tightly, nearly knocking their heads together. When she pulled away, she asked, "So, when do I start?"


	22. Chapter 22

_Academic Success_

_This was so fun to do. This is my short little epilogue chapter. It's not long but it serves it point as a nice little epilogue. Or so I feel. _

_I have several more Kuro fics running around in my head. I do not know if I will post them all. I may use Annabelle again. After all, there are plenty of years between this and First Cut right? :)_

_Chapter 22_

For the first time in her life, William did use the fact that Abigail is his daughter to her advantage. After her graduation from the academy, he had her partnered up with Annabelle. Working with her mother was not that difficult. Annabelle often allowed Abigail to reap the soul they were after.

The only thing that she did not enjoy was the paperwork. Every evening, she and her mother would fill in reports then wait for William to finish his own work. The three of them would walk home together.

As for Akane, Abigail saw her in passing but the two rarely spoke. They had developed nothing like a friendship but their final exam had brought some form of understanding between them, if nothing else.

While she was more comfortable with the pruning pole death scythe she was issued, she had greatly considered filling out the forms to get a new one. Her parents might be content with the basic death scythe, but she wanted something different.

Late one evening as she was getting ready for bed, she knocked her scythe to the floor. As she bent to pick it up, she spotted a bit of green peeking out from under her bed. She reached under the bed, pulling out the dress Molly had made for her. Considering it for a moment, she tossed it over the back of her desk chair. She would throw it out in the morning. It was not her place to keep it. She had not even wanted it. Since Molly was dead, there would be no offense created by throwing it out.

"Abigail," her mother called as she stuck her head in the door, "we have a busy morning tomorrow."

"I know," Abigail said as she stretched out on her bed. "I'm ready."

Annabelle smiled. "Just making sure. Good night."

"Good night, Mom."


End file.
